Flow of Shared Grief
by WhiteGloves
Summary: An incident brought Aragorn to think that his friend was better on his own without him and decided it was time to make his own choice. If Death was the only way for their heart to be separated then the ranger was willing to risk it...
1. DEATH

The Flow of Shared Grief

**By: WhiteGloves**

CHAPTER 1

Elrond knew Estel would die.

But he never expected it would be too soon.

_No, not like this- he will not die so young!_

His heart was screaming at him.

But he knew it was hopeless. His healer instincts told him so as he watched his youngest son's labored breaths, his weakening pulse and the blood gushing out of his mouth every time he coughs. The ranger's body was shivering uncontrollably and not even the heat from the fireplace could thwart it. The Elf lord has to admit that he was terrified of the fact that his son would stop breathing any moment. And there was nothing more he can do this time around but to painfully wait for Illüvatar's miracle.

The twins behind the Elf Lord were crying silently as they watch their brother suffer. They were used of having the young man sick in their footsteps but never had they seen him as bad as this. What was scary was it could get worse.

The Mirkwood Prince was behind them watching the scene with frightened eyes. He could not understand why he was feeling suddenly weak. He was supposed to be Mirkwood's strongest warrior but right now he could only feel weakness over taking him.

_Why Estel? Why do you have to suffer from things we could not? _The Prince thought angrily, tears filling his eyes. _Please mellon nín! Do not leave me away! I do no want to be left behind- not by you! This will not be fair Estel!_

_Unfair._

Legolas' eyes shot open as he looked beside him. The room was dark and only the fireplace illuminated the room. Half the room should have been dark but as Legolas watched his right side, there was no mistaking what was there. Standing before him was a translucent figure. Whatever it was Legolas knew it or rather 'who' it was and it crushed the remaining hope inside his heart.

"ESTEL!" a cry broke out in the room and Elladan and Elrohir rushed beside their father.

Dangerous cry of despair and grief filled the air. It was something so shameful to hear; Elves are suppose to be light and blissful creatures and witnessing them like this, in despair and grief, will tear you apart. The hand of the ranger we knew well as Estel hanged limply on the edge of the bed.

Lifeless.

The world became suddenly dark.

Legolas knew he had stopped breathing. He could not move. The idea that he actually lost his best friend seemed unreal. He was having a hard time grasping it. No, his friend would not leave him.

But what of this apparition? This figure he knew to be the friend he loved with his heart? Having it beside him made him even more miserable. He can sense the grief of the translucent figure beside him. He could feel its sorrow. Estel's sorrow.

_Forgive me._

Legolas regretted hearing those words and his knees gave up below him.

A terrible sound pressed out of his lips. A groan like cry that can weaken even the Valar. It was the sound of grief and misery that cannot be expressed by merely shedding of tears. It was more than pain.

It was a dying sound of a heart.

_ARAGORN!_

Legolas' heart was screaming.

He wanted to run near his pale friend who's hand was hanging still on the bed, want to comfort him and to protect him from the cold… Even from death itself.

But his body wouldn't let him.

And not even his mind.

The warmth he could feel from the soul almost next to him was a great deal. It was a friendly presence but it was down.

'"Comeback…"

Legolas found himself staring at the translucent figure with desperation.

"Comeback…!"

His own heart was screaming. He would give anything to have his friend back. Anything…

"Comeback! LEGOLAS!"

Legolas shot his head up toward the translucent figure. He then realized that only his heart was screaming but the voice didn't belong to him.

The voice was coming from a far away distant…

"LEGOLAS!"

And slowly the translucent figure began to glow, its light spreading through out the room into a dazzling light bringing the elf back to his consciousness.

TBC~


	2. NOT YET

CHAPTER 2

The elf lying on the ground cracked his eyes open. Sure enough light crept into his sight and it made him pressed his eyes close.

Upon fully gathering his senses back he could feel that someone was leaning on top of him. A familiar presence he thought he lost just now.

He shot his eyes open again and found himself staring at the grey eyes of his close friend.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the elf.

There was Aragorn, full of bruises but alive! That meant a lot. They were inside a cave and as Legolas listened closely, a river was just outside the cave's mouth.

He focused back on his friend and he realized that Aragorn's eyes were red and watery, his cheeks ever showing the clear track of tears that made its way down his neck. He was obviously crying.

"Legolas…" Aragorn whispered cracking into a smile, "At last…"

"Aragorn!" said the Elf, barely a whisper and with out warning shot himself forward ignoring the sudden pain on his chest and grabbing the man into a tight embrace.

Aragorn was too surprised to react.

He was the one who was supposedly happy for the reunion, the one who was supposedly grabbing his friend into this close embrace and thanking the Valar! Legolas shouldn't have been moving in the first place!

But he returned the gesture with much love as he could.

"I thought I lost you!" cried the Elf on the man's ear that made the man frown.

"I should be saying that," Aragorn said, pulling out to look at his friend closely, "You were the one who was injured, mellon nin, not me, you were the one unconscious for days, not me, and you were the one who was in grave peril more than me. I should be the one rejoicing your return."

Legolas only stared at the ranger. He could not remember how they both ended up on this situation and he will not bother to think how as of yet. His only concern was his friend- the piece of his heart he thought he lost!

He must have been indeed dying slowly if not for Aragorn's apparition inside his dream to call him back from his despair.

His dream.

Or was it a dream?

Or a warning?

Legolas looked closely at his friend and saw that he was pale saved his cheeks which were red with fever. He then realized that his friend was supporting a bloody side as well.

Slowly, he pulled his friend close into an embrace once again, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Estel," he wept silently, his arms shaking that made Aragorn worry, "Please let me tend to your wounds right now… do not wait for it to get worst…please mellon nín…"

"You are wounded-" protested Aragorn but Legolas wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I will treat you! It will make me feel better than anything, Estel,"

"I don't understand, but if it is your wish…" muttered Aragorn still confused as he relaxed and let his friend treat the wounded side.

Legolas saw the wound as fresh as it was carved there.

"We were dealing with Orcs," said Aragorn, hearing the deep intake of breath from his companion, "We were out numbered and you were shot down the cliff…"

"You jumped after me," said Legolas, more of a statement than a question.

Aragorn answered with a chuckle,

"You expect the Orcs to catch me, did you not? Well, I resolved the cliff was less than a challenge so yes, not to mention I as your guardian needed to be by your side and tend to your wounds you clumsy Elf,"

Legolas rolled his eyes as he cleaned the man's wound with clear water.

"How far are we to Imladris?" he asked after making sure the wound was wrapped properly on the cloth.

"Not far," said Aragorn standing up slowly and looking at his friend. "Only a day far in fact,"

Legolas nodded and fell silent as he looked at his friend again as though mesmerized.

Aragorn stared back at him knowing not why but knowing how important it must be for the Elf.

"You were calling me in my slumber, were you not?" said the Elf suddenly.

"If you call that 'slumber', mellon nín," Aragorn grinned. Then he looked away with a sigh, turning his back on his friend, "You were almost dead when I reached and brought you here. I thought I was going to lose you so I dare not leave your side."

The ranger heaved another deep sigh.

_I saw you die_, Legolas thought resentfully, the pain of the dream coming back.

He looked up at his friend who was standing still and looking at the mouth of the cave, deep in thought.

_He must have been so sad the weight of his grief passed even to my closed-off heart and awaken me into my deepest dream_…Legolas realized closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I have to leave you, Legolas," said Aragorn suddenly, his voice hoarse and shaking.

**TBC~**


	3. Pain of Mortality

CHAPTER 3

Legolas would have jumped up and would have held his best friend tightly to stop him if not for the fact that Aragorn dropped on the ground on his own accord. He dropped his elbows on his knees and bowed his head, not looking up.

"Aragorn-" started Legolas in concern and confusion.

"We must not part, really mellon nín," said Aragorn quietly through the noise of the rushing river, "But we cannot stay longer as friends for I am but a mortal and who am I ask such great deal of sacrifice from you? From my brothers and from my father? To have you all watch me die- I didn't- I don't want you all to have such an ill experience! I never want you all to watch me pass away and leave you all in grief…"

"Aragorn…" started Legolas with a frown on his face.

"I cannot fathom why you elves would spend your immortal lives over a human whose descendant ever was the reason for everyone's down fall!"

"Aragorn, stop-"

"I never want you all to spend your lives with the last painful memory I would be creating as a consequence of my being a man…"

Aragorn was silently weeping. Legolas moved out to reach and comfort his friend.

"Our immortal life will be a tedious one without you, Estel, _gwador nin_," said Legolas, embracing the man closely, wincing slightly from the pain brought by the movement, "Have I ever told you that I have only started living my life after my encounter with you? There is a difference between living and surviving, Estel, long ago I and your family were only trying to survive but after your appearance we started living our lives. Do not doubt yourself; do not lose your hope for you are much more than that,"

Aragorn didn't respond but dropped his head on the Elf's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Unfair," he whispered.

Legolas' eyes widened as the dream slowly drift back to him.

_Unfair_.

It was the same word that the Estel on the dream quoted. _Unfair_.

"Do not say such thing, adan," said Legolas his eyes watering as he buried his face on the man's hair, "Please do not think of leaving me until your time comes… I cannot bear to lose you mellon nín …"

"Forgive me," murmured Aragorn silently.

"Do not speak anymore!" cried Legolas, remembering the effect of those words inside his dream. "Why must you have to- to…" his voice drifted away as he felt the man's over warm skin.

Alarmed, Legolas pushed Aragorn gently to have a look at his face. What he saw made him froze.

Aragorn was pale and beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead, his breathing was slow and ragged and his lips were turning quickly to blue.

"NO!" Legolas cried the image on the dream washing his thoughts out.

TBC~


	4. Desperation

CHAPTER 4

"Estel!" said Legolas his fair hand urgently slapping the man's cheek, "Wake up, Estel! Don't sleep- you can't! Not yet, mellon nín!"

Aragorn lay still on the Elf's arms for sometime before his eyes flickered open. His eyes rolled in its sockets like a pair of grey beetle trying to look for a way out.

Legolas gave out a long sigh of relief and he grasped the man's shoulder tightly close to his.

"That's right, Aragorn, keep your eyes open and tell me exactly how you are feeling,"

"Stop picking on me, Elf," muttered the adan his brows furrowed, "I hardly took a nap when you were unconscious…but I'm fine…And let's not forget who was almost dying, mellon nín, it was you."

He struggled to get up but Legolas pressed a firm hand on his shoulder suggesting that he should stay.

"Nay, I am almost fine," The Elf said locking his gaze with his friend, "I told you I will treat your wounds,"

"You already did," said Aragorn heaving a deep sigh. The Elf didn't like how the sigh came as a ragged out take of breath and it made him worry.

Feeling the still warm body of his friend under his palms, Legolas decided to look for some medicine from the pack the ranger was able to save. When he returned and saw his friend's closed eyes, he tensed. He dropped on his knees abruptly and shook his friend urgently.

"Aragorn," it was barely a whisper but full of mixed emotions. "Aragorn…"

The ranger who was drifting to his silent dream suddenly jerked up for he felt, rather than heard, the distress of his friend.

He quickly grabbed the Elf's hands on his chest and gripped it tightly as if to assure him that he was alive.

Legolas' eyes softened and a small smile appeared on his lips. He wiped the beads of sweat covering the man's fore head.

"Forgive me, Aragorn, I just… I just don't like seeing your eyes close…" his voice drifted away again into silence.

At this Aragorn pulled his eyes open and blinked for several times as if trying to battle the droopy feeling he was feeling. The Elf Prince chuckled at the gesture and then felt guilty. Maybe Aragorn had strained his body too much now. He nodded to himself as he squeezed the man's hand holding his own.

"Estel, I'm sorry for the selfish request but please- I cannot let you struggle much more for me, go and take a rest…I'm here and I will take care of you."

"Till the end…" murmured Aragorn with a smile on his lips, "I can't… rid… you…me." he continued to say on his sleep… "Legolas," was his last word before finally falling into a deep slumber.

Legolas felt a pang of pain when his friend closed his eyes. The irony of the situation was getting on him but he wouldn't be cruel. He watched the ranger sleep and the easiness of the man's breaths made the elf forget about his own fears even for awhile.

------

Legolas leaned down, kissed his friend's forehead, and stared at the young man quietly. Fond was he of Estel, who was the light for his new life. Fond was he of the fact that the ranger was still the same person he met years ago and the same inquisitive child he cared so much until now.

No.

He will not be parted with his friend.

Whatever Aragorn had said was just part of his grief. No more than that.

Surely the man would never think of running away because of the consequences that awaits him?

But who was he to speak? No one knows what 'grief' can do to a desperate man.

_And a desperate Elf_, Legolas thought sadly, _By the Valar,_ _death is certain_…

He glanced back at his sleeping companion and felt a jolt of urgency. Even if Aragorn was stable at the moment, who knows what will happen after so many hours in this cold cave? Men are different from elves, in so many ways, and getting sick without apparent reason but cold can cost them their lives much to the Elf's' astonishment.

Shaking his head, Legolas walked toward the mouth of the cave, supporting his wounded chest. He will not let his friend's already bad health get worse. No- he will thwart Death if he has to for his friend.

A sudden light and a friendly nature met the Elves' gaze and he had to take a breath in awe as he emerged from the cave. The river below them was rushing but it was steady. Looking up, the Elf frowned; he recognized the part of the woods opposite them -Estel was wrong- they _were_ _almost_ in Rivendell and the way he see it, they were not but an hour away from the place!

The sudden wonder of why the ranger had committed such an obvious mistake was replaced by a gust of worry on the elf's side. The ranger couldn't possibly be mistaken unless there was something wrong with him.

Something completely wrong.

"Men," Legolas hissed furiously making his way back beside the sleeping adan. It then occurred to the elf that his friend was not truthful enough about his condition.

_And I did not notice it?_ He questioned himself irately.

_You did_, a voice inside his head spoke_, but you were hoping desperately that you were wrong_.

**~TBC~**


	5. False Safety

CHAPTER 5

**Thank you very much for the reviews! And thank you for waiting! **

**Now here is the next chapter! Enjoy! (:**

Legolas hissed a curse, closing his eyes in the process. If anything was to happen to his friend now he will be blaming himself for it was his selfishness that brought it upon. He knelt beside the sleeping man and shook him gently on the shoulder.

"Aragorn," he softly called as to not startle the man, "Aragorn, mellon nin, wake up,"

Aragorn jerked his eyes open so quickly that it worried the elf.

"Legolas?"

"Aye, it is me," said Legolas soothingly rubbing the man's tensed shoulder, "Do not worry for nothing has happened,"

The man's cloudy silver eyes searched the elf's blue ones before heaving a sigh. He then pushed his body from the ground to get up.

"What, in Eru's name, are you doing!?" Legolas exclaimed in terror holding his friend's body down.

"Let me go."

Legolas stared at the man's determined eyes, his hands falling on his sides. Somehow he realized that he never wanted to hear those words from the adan ever again but knew that someday he will have to.

And when that day comes, it will be painful. Very painful.

_Will I be able to live with it? _He questioned himself_._

Aragorn sat up with difficulty. He pursed his lips tightly to avoid crying in pain. He felt a bit groggy and his chest felt hot but cared less. His friend was most important now. When he looked up he was startled to see his elf staring at him with his blue eyes brimming with tears. It tore his heart apart.

"Legolas- I didn't mean to sound so cold-" he quickly tried to amend reaching for the elf's pale cheeks.

Legolas realized that he was crying and tried to pull away from the man's touch. Aragorn foresaw the gesture and quickly held the elf's face firmly on his hands.

"I abandoned the ground for I sensed that something was bothering you, Legolas, and I was right." he said in a serious tone.

As far as Aragorn was concerned, Elves are unyielding and determined beings that would never show weakness to anyone save their own kind. When they give emotions out it's always something sincere and honest. That is why it pains him to see his beloved friend in agony and he knew he had something to do with it. He always has. "Please, do not turn away from me,"

Legolas shook his head and reached Aragorn's hands with his own.

"I can't…" he choked pressing his eyes close answering the question at the back of his mind.

"Legolas?" Aragorn breathed in worry feeling suddenly nauseous, "Tell me-!"

He tried to move close to his friend but was stopped by the sudden pain from his wounded side.

The Elf felt the pain like it was his own and was beside his friend quickly.

"Aragorn," he mumbled gripping his friend's body close.

"Aye, I'm fine, just the stupid wound," the ranger muttered looking up his friend again, "Will you tell me what ails you now or will you wait for me to collapse?"

Legolas blinked then smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "I just remembered something… something that is to come…"

"What?" the ranger asked in confusion as he wiped his friend's tears. He never wanted to see those.

"It is something sad, mellon nín," said Legolas softly closing his eyes to press back tears.

"I want to hear it," demanded the man intently.

But the elf merely shook his head quietly.

"Not today." was his answer.

"Legolas-" warned the ranger eyeing his friend sharply. Legolas wiped the remaining track of tears from his cheeks before staring at the man with a frown on his face.

"Tell me what you feel now ranger, physically."

Aragorn opened his mouth to respond but closed it at once.

"What?"

"Aside from that wounded side of yours," pressed the elf patiently, making sure that his friend was sitting comfortably.

Aragorn collected his feelings before answering, "The only wound I have is this one and right now I feel sick."

Legolas frowned.

If that is so then how come the ranger's calculation about their location was amiss?

"Aragorn…" whispered Legolas eyeing the man closely, "What have you been doing ever since we ended up on this cave?"

Aragorn frowned at the question but felt light headed to think back for the details of the answer.

"Looking after you." he sighed blinking.

Legolas found the answer enough for his inquiries. He reminisced how he woke up finding the man nearby with his still bloody tunic. The worst part came.

"And exactly how many days have passed since you started looking after me?"

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. Where is this query going to?

"Three days I assume," he answered rubbing his eyes.

_Three days _mouthed the elf his heart failing to remember how to beat. _Poison_ was where his thoughts lingered for a moment.

"I will have to take you back to Imladris now," the elf informed the man calmly.

The ranger gave him a look of surprise,

"You are still recovering and we are still a day far," he said knowingly.

"No, we are not, mellon nin," said the elf gently, "We are not but an hour away- in fact this river connects to the one your brothers used to swim,"

"What-?" barked the man incredulously.

"Peace, it only shows how bad your condition is, mellon nín," said Legolas knitting his eyebrows, "That's why we must go on and have your father look at you for he is a better healer than me."

The man stared at him hard as if daring him to breath. They both know how displeased Lord Elrond will be if they return half alive again.

Legolas raised his eyebrows.

"I will carry you to him in my arms if I have to, Strider."

The man grinned slightly and said,

"The picture of us arriving like that would make him murder us for sure."

"You leave me no choice." said the elf standing up.

"Aye, don't haste now!" exclaimed Aragorn dully as his friend helped him to his feet.

_His grief flowed in to me_, the elf thought clasping Aragorn's shoulder, _I hope mine won't..._

~TBC~


	6. In to the Water

CHAPTER 6

**^_^ Sorry for the delay! Thank you for all those who reviewed! **

**Please Enjoy!**

Legolas pulled the man to his feet with his arms securely closed around the human's back and holding him firmly. They started to walk a few steps until sunlight hit their pale faces.

Aragorn felt compelled to abide his friend's counsel of moving on towards Rivendell-not because of his own injury- but of the elf's. He believed- with the knowledge of a healer with in him, like his father had thought him- that Legolas' condition was not healthy both physically and mentally. The slight gash of the poisoned arrow that had endeavored to strike it self on the elven chest had not yet healed due to his tired body and Aragorn knew the elf was just withstanding the urge to lie down because of him. What he suspected that was adding to this, was the melancholy of the elf about the human's condition. Aragorn noticed how his friend regarded him with further care. Noticed how the elf would glance at him with worry from time to time, as if expecting him to vanish from his sight. These gestures didn't come unnoticed and Aragorn decided that it had something to do with the dream the elf had from his deep _slumber_ before. It was plain that something was bothering the elf and this _something_ unmistakably heightened when he collapsed. He cursed himself inwardly for being a burden. He should have looked after his own wound when he had time back then, to save his friend from this task of bearing him while supporting his own fresh wound. He really had forgotten about it after seeing the almost lifeless form of the Prince when he had found him. It scared the soul out of him when he thought his friend was dead. But the Valar granted him the chance of saving the friend he loved when he felt a weak sign of life beating from the Legolas' neck. It was with ill faith then, when he started looking after the elf's wounded body. He tried to mend all he could get his hands on and prayed silently for his friend's safe return. It had been three days since then- three days of despair and sadness; he even thought that he- a human- would also die out of grief like a true elf…

"I think I may really have to carry you after all…"

The gentle voice of Legolas brought the human back to his surroundings. Oblivious of their position, he slowly realized that they were standing before the now tranquil river. The sky above them gave no sign of disturbance and for the first time, Aragorn distinguished the familiar woods just opposite them. They were indeed very close to Rivendell. How come he failed to spot it?

Curiosity gnawed the man but he pressed it back to inquire his friend about his recent statement.

"And why- forgive me if I fail to notice the reason- would you have to carry me, elfling?"

Legolas was saddened by the hoarse voice of his friend but pushed it pass him. He raised his eyebrows sardonically and inclined his head on the apparent river before them.

Aragorn's deep frown of confusion made the elf sigh in exasperation. _Men,_ he thought scathingly.

"You do expect me to wash you down the cold water and risk having you shuddering before me in your present condition, do you not?" he asked skeptically.

Aragorn's own eyebrows hiked up his forehead after the statement and had to suppress a laugh that clearly followed it.

It was Legolas' turn to frown in confusion.

"What is it that you find funny now, you peculiar human?"

Aragorn held his breath to stop his snickers to avoid making his wounded side hurt.

"Aye, Legolas," he said after awhile feeling light headed, "Normally you would engage me into a battle just to push me off a river yet now- I never thought a day would come when you would hate a river so, mellon nín,"

Legolas pondered for a moment at what the man said and had to agree. He loved nature like it was his own life and especially liked streams and rivers for they cleansed him and even his dirty companion. But the situation was different. They were not on a trip to clean themselves. Right now, as Legolas sees it, this long line of water was a big hindrance for his companion's safety.

"Different position asks for different solution," the elf marked pensively, squaring his shoulders to carry the man. Aragorn tensed at the elf's sudden movement and had to practically push the elf away from him.

"Whoa- whoa! Hold your horses, Master Elf!" he exclaimed feeling a jolt of pain from his side but chose to ignore it as much as he can to avoid grimacing. It will not help him win the battle with this stubborn elf.

"Aragorn-" said Legolas with gritted teeth.

"You will not carry me like that!" said Aragorn indignantly and before the elf could realize what was happening, Aragorn lurched himself forward the stream with a splash.

Legolas' watched flabbergasted and he quickly thrust himself forward the water seconds after the human. He felt the cold water closed it to his elven body and had to cry out. If he was able to feel the almost freezing water, what of the man? The river wasn't deep and Legolas quickly found the human and pulled him upward the surface. They were sputtering and staggering from cold when they resurfaced and Legolas did his best to pull the human to the bank of the opposite woods.

Both beings were taking breaths as if robbed from it and had to drop on the ground, shaking and freezing.

"…you…obstinate… ridiculous… most insane human I ever met!" gasped Legolas feeling suddenly sick and fatigue and cold even, "Do that again human!" he injected after grasping a lungful of air, "I swear I won't even bother to befriend you again!"

The man mumbled something inaudible but Legolas was able to hear it and he laughed heartily, something he hasn't done for long.

"Yes," he agreed to Aragorn after awhile, "You are clean and with in your own free will too."

The man made rolled his eyes, oblivious to the red spots appearing on his wounded side.

**~quick TBC~ ;)**


	7. FORBIDDING

**Please read more and enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 7  
**

The Elf Prince felt tired, more tired than ever after dragging himself away from the icy cold water of the river. It had never occurred to him how excruciating water can be so against a throbbing skin. Clearly it was a proof of how poor his condition was. Elves would never cursed water elements if they can help it but right now all he wished was for the water to disappear. As soon as the idea crossed his mind, he quickly made a silent apology. It was no ones fault the water stands against them. It had been there longer than Legolas could ever remember and he shall not hold begrudge against nature.

_But if it be the means of my friend's downfall_, Legolas thought vehemently, _I swear even Illûvatar would never hear the end of this …_

The thought of his friend made Legolas leap up in a sitting position only to double back as the pain on his chest heightened. Not a good sign. Grasping his chest and taking turns of slow breaths, he made sure his voice didn't shook as he called out to the human.

"Aragorn?"

"Aye?"

The response was quick and tense for the Elf's liking and he quickly scanned the area to where his friend was. There was Aragorn, and to the Prince's surprise, in a sitting position as well, with his back turned against him.

"What is the matter, Estel?" he quickly asked, moving his knees to crawl beside the man.

"I'm bleeding." answered the man truthfully.

Aragorn felt the stinging of his wounded side earlier and knew it was in a more awful shape. His quick fall on the icy river, not to mention, the forceful way of how he threw himself into it, had added to the injury. He wanted to conceal this from his friend but knew doing this would only grief the elf more in the future. Moreover, how can he hide such an obvious predicament? He would save his friend from worrying much by holding on and stop showing signs of pain and weakness as much as he can, that he vowed to the Valar.

Upon hearing the man's affirmation, Legolas quickly forgot the throbbing of his own body. He was beside the man before the man realized it and was already ripping his wet tunic away.

"Why did you not let me carry you," said Legolas with an edge of annoyance but with worry dominating his fair face, "Do you not know how important it is to keep you warm, Estel?"

The note of pleading on the Elf's voice struck Aragorn like lightning and brought his already light head back to focus. His confusions earlier on the cave consumed him once more and had to ask himself if he really was worthy enough to receive such oaths of good friendship and love out of the fair Elves. If he was so important then how come he could not see the reason why? Why they love him so was a great mystery for him but one thing is for sure, that if ever the day that Mandos Hall called for him, he would not want them to grieve.

"Forgive me," Aragorn said softly almost for everything.

Legolas was ripping the wet tunic that stuck itself on the man's flesh wound when he heard the cruel word again. He had stopped instantly and looked at the man with a horrified expression unable to conceal on his fair face. He had been pondering about his dream earlier and with the instant spoken word, his apprehension increased dramatically.

"Estel you-," his lip trembled but forced a cry back and turned to focus on his friend's wound. If his friend was to talk to him in such a manner then he rather not talk to him at all.

Aragorn felt something whoosh down his stomach. Something similar to heavy chain metals being tied around his abdomen. If it were the nauseous feeling, he would know it for he was already feeling that way from the beginning. No, this feeling was something different and somehow something more painful than actually being sick.

_Pain._

For a while Aragorn thought that something awful had also happened inside his stomach. He wondered if the poison had reached his organs and thought how his father would have to make him sleep in order to mend an internal wound, when a sudden air of grief that instantly filled his heart followed the pain.

"Legolas?" he started to call out unconsciously feeling the familiar presence that followed the grievous feeling. "Legolas- is that you?"

"What is the matter, Aragorn?" asked the Elf in front of him, looking up at his stubborn friend.

Aragorn refocused his eyes and saw that the blue eyes were once again filling with concern. With a jolt of recognition, he raised his right hand and touched the Elven chest.

"What-?" started Legolas almost anxious that his friend was becoming delirious. When the man spoke, however, it was in such a voice that suggested seriousness more than anything.

"What ails your heart, my friend?"

The words sent chills down the Prince's heart and he had to take in a lungful of air as he felt all of it leave his chest. It was happening all over again. They were linking more than any other close beings could. The grief and pain that had enveloped him on his sleep caused by the man was back and was emanating itself from him now, making the human feel the same. How can beings be so different physically yet similar at heart?

The pained expression on Aragorn's face made Legolas compelled to answer truthfully. He knew he had no other way of concealing it.

"What I feel is something important, Estel," explained the Elf, looking at the man straight in the eye and clasping his right hand with the man and squeezing it, "It is not something that ails me, but something necessary to happen for it only proves how much I love you. If there were no such feelings with in me, then I dare say I have never really cared for you, Estel, it is something I am proud to feel."

Aragorn regarded him for a second before pulling his hand away and reaching it behind the Elf's head. He pulled his friend's head close, making their foreheads touch each other.

"Must you sacrifice so much for me?" he asked with his eyes closed, his voice full of uncertainty.

"I will sacrifice my life." answered Legolas with seriousness of a vow enveloping his voice.

Aragorn shook his head away and made to kiss the Prince's forehead fondly.

"Hannon le," he whispered sincerely.

With the Elf Prince's remark, all of Aragorn's doubt about himself vanished instantaneously. If the Elf Prince sees to it that he would sacrifice even his immortal life for him, then his life, however uncertain, must really be of great deal of importance as well.

"Let us not forget your wound," said Legolas after awhile, pulling away from the man.

Aragorn smiled becoming aware of their surroundings once more and then shuddering.

"You are freezing."

The Elf's voice made Aragorn wince for the voice, which was full of love awhile ago was now filled with accusations. More importantly, the Elf was right. The man had not noticed how his temperature must have gone down enormously and cursed the sudden blow of air that made him shiver hard once more. Before he knew it, his teeth were chattering.

"I can only think that hurrying us both to Imladris is wiser than to linger here and set a fire, mellon nîn," said Legolas after a quick inspection at the place. "Though… in our present condition, I'm afraid it will still take us an hour or so…"

"Let us go," said Aragorn through gritted teeth.

Legolas did not hesitate to pull his friend upward after securing the man's wound with clean but wet clothing from their small pack. Their movement was slow but otherwise progressive than they expected. Soon they could only hear the distant rushing of the water from the bank until after a few more moments, it was totally out of ear shot and only the woods were around them. Both had recognized the familiar surroundings at once and this motivated them to move onwards. Aragorn was even humming that made the elf's heart feel lighter despite their present circumstance.

Legolas knew Aragorn was half-conscious by the time they reach the path toward the House of Elrond. He did not fail to notice the burning skin under his touch and the ragged breaths the man was producing. He was half dragging him as they closed more to the familiar gates of the Household but the weight added did not worry him. What worried him so was the fact that he could feel something amiss around the place.

He was already shaking the warning of his senses for he believed that Imladris was a safe place when something hard dropped on his shoulders, causing his knees to buckle below him and made him kneel. Despite the pain, his clutch to his friend didn't waver and he almost instantly blocked the man's body from any more grievous attack with his own.

He could hear the scamper of footsteps behind him and the hurried exchange of words that floated on the air.

_Men_.

**~TBC~**


	8. Gate Trap

**CHAPTER 8**

**Hello, thank you for reviewing the last chapter ^_^ **

**Sorry if I may have some incorrect terms again -_-"  
**

**Please read this as well! Reviews are much welcomed!**

--------

"We actually caught an elf!" hissed an excited voice of a man.

"Shuddup you fool! Should you make any more noise, I swear I shall push you off that gate and have the Elves torture the living daylights out of you!" said another voice, perturbed at the sudden out break of his companion.

"Stop lingering about and drag them away from the path!" said another voice, which somewhat sounded nervous, "We are at the mouth of the realm of Elves-not a very safe place for us to be seen!"

Legolas was momentarily weakened by the pain that stunned his shoulders. The blow was too much to bear and the elf wondered idly if he would soon be defeated by the impulse to close his eyes and to forget about everything that was around him. This sudden idea was immediately forgotten when someone suddenly grabbed Aragorn away from his clutches. He breathed deeply and groaned, his painful chest suddenly burning.

Forcing the agony away and utterly ignoring the pain as much as he could, he tried to reach out for his friend, only to be unsuccessful. Opening his eyes he saw at least three men standing tall above him all wearing vigilant expressions. One of them was half-carrying, half dragging Aragorn without much care for the ranger's open wounds and this made the elf stiffen in anger. He recoiled suddenly when brusque hands seized his arms and started pulling him. _What are mortals doing here at Rivendell?_

"Aye' these elves looked terribly hurt," said the man who was dragging Aragorn, "Do you think we can still sell them at a high price?"

_Slave Traders!_ Legolas thought warily, closing his eyes shut.

"They're Elves, you stinking maggot! They heal quicker than how your mother could ever heal you!" said another one of the gruff voices.

Legolas managed to open his eyes through the searing pain again. He could see that a few more strides and they would have been inside Imladris' protective gates. He cursed himself for not being too quick and wondered why no elves were around such an obvious place. He made a mental note to tell Lord Glorfindell about this if ever they managed to escape this new challenge of fate.

_Lord Elrond wouldn't like this bit of news,_ Legolas thought nonchalantly, _I can shout our way out-_

As if to read his thoughts, the man holding Legolas, sharply pulled him up and hissed grumpily, "Don't try makin' any sound of help, accursed Elf or you and your friend will be killed here."

Legolas, who was a Prince of dignity and pride when faced against an enemy, add with stubbornness and wild determination, snorted decisively and shouted as much as he can,

"If naught for my failings, I could have slain you myself!"

Grotyr slammed his hands against the Elf Prince's mouth and made to pull him to a tree. He looked around nervously and gave Legolas a contemptuous look, but even before he could retort back- one of the men was already shouting for his attention.

"Hey-" said the man inspecting Aragorn suddenly, "This one isn't an Elf! It's a human!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Dicoln," said Grotyr, who was holding Legolas' arm firmly, "What would a stinking man do in the realms of the Elves?"

"Beats me," answered Dicoln, giving Aragorn a slight shrug, "But I'm positive, Grotyr, it is a man! Look at his ears! It's not pointed-look!"

And he pulled Aragorn's unruly black hair, showing his normal ears. The other two men exchanged looks of puzzlement and their eyes fell on Legolas.

"Do you think this blond here captured him?" asked the man who was standing nearby Legolas and Grotyr.

"No, this elf was helpin' him around. I think they might've been friendly with each other." said Grotyr, eyeing Aragorn and Legolas suspiciously.

"Do we leave him here?" asked Dicoln, this time, looking uncertainly at Grotyr and their other companion. Grotyr set his eyes on Aragorn before snorting loudly and saying,

"You idiots, that one's dying, let's leave him here, he will only be on the way."

Legolas felt unsure of what to do. Leaving Aragorn here means a chance of survival for elves may find him and bring him to Lord Elrond as much as possible. However, it also means risking the chance of not having the ranger found at the right time.

"The best choice would be… is not to leave…" he slowly breathed in sindarin, smiling to himself.

Grotyr heard him but was unable to comprehend his words.

"One elf is enough." he barked, pulling the elf to his feet and quickly tying his hands behind the back. However, before he could finish tying the Elf, Legolas made to pull the ropes with the ounce of strength that was left on him and threw Grotyr crashing on the ground. The other two men were too much surprised to act that by the time they realize what was happening, Legolas was already upon them. He knocked them off their feet, his swift hands each throwing the men aside as he tried desperately to reach his friend.

"Move a muscle, Elf, and you both die!" roared Grotyr, who was once again on his feet, behind Legolas.

Legolas quickly looked around and gasped when saw that Grotyr was holding a bow with an arrow notched in it. Pressing his lips close and taking in a lungful of air, Legolas dropped his shoulders as a sign of defeat but his ears were alert to pick any sign of Elves that could have heard the apparent loud noises. _What are the Elves of Imladris doing at such an important time?!_

"Tie him!" shouted Grotyr and the men quickly bounded Legolas' hands. "Why was this man with you, Elf?" he then asked suddenly, pointing the arrow at Aragorn's direction. Legolas bit his lip and made no move to answer but the threatening arrow pointed at his friend was too much for him that he quickly changed his mind.

"He's my friend!" Grotyr shot him a look and then exchanged looks with his companions. It was clear that they did not believe him for Men and Elves were of different race and Elves were known to be untrustworthy save of their own kind.

"I'm sure we can leave this here, Grotyr," said Dicoln, giving Aragorn a nasty look, "This man here must be a traitor, and they punished him wisely. We should go, we have caused much racket!"

"I agree," nodded the other man, slipping his hands on Legolas'arms. "This Elf would cost plenty of money enough for us!"

Grotyr spat at the ground and nodded. Legolas was pushed to a path that leads to the forest. He could feel Aragorn's fading presence and this made him feel more helpless.

_What now- should I turn; he will shoot you, mellon nîn…_

"We should end your misery now you son of a traitor, whoever you are young man."

Grotyr's voice brought Legolas to the present situation and that was when he realized that Grotyr had not moved from his position. The arrow was still hooked on the bow and was still aiming ruthlessly at the motionless ranger on the ground.

The arrow was released.

"NO!" shouted Legolas, too numb and horror struck to react.

---------

He was at the utmost point of worry and anxiety once again.

It had been several days since the disappearance of the Elf Prince and his youngest son from their constant wandering on the plane. He remembered, as if it was only yesterday, how Estel promised to come back after a day or two from this newly planned trip. The elf Lord was most reluctant to agree for it was not new to him how the two different beings strongly attract trouble than he could ever admit. However, he permitted the request for both the young ones were capable enough to look after themselves…

_Or are they?_

He questioned himself, not for the first time around, as he paced around his study. When the promised day of return came, and no Elf Prince and human appeared on the gates, the Elf Lord decided that nothing was wrong with one day delay.

Three days had passed quickly and still no sign of the young beings. By that time, he was feeling uneasy and the Elf Lord sent his twin sons in search for their brother and the Prince.

Another day had gone and the Elf Lord was most anxious that he sent Glorfindell with a band of Elves to search for his sons and the Elf Prince.

And still no news.

He tried to still the raging feelings to look out and search all of them by himself. He was tired of constant waiting but all he could ever do was stand still on his balcony and watch any sign of life from the outside. That was when his keen hearing started to pick out distinctive sounds from the gate. Uncertain of the commotion, he slipped out from his study to find Erestor, his only left companion inside the house.

It took him time to find Erestor for the advisory was not around his usual areas. He found the Elf inside Glorfindell's office, a very unlikely place for him to be, sorting out paper works.

"The Balrog slayer," he explained with much grouchiness hinted in his voice, "and I made a bet."

The Elf Lord didn't have to push further for the information. Instead he inquired him about the guards at the gates.

"We sent every elf warrior, my Lord, upon your command."

Raising his eyebrows in disbelief that he would ever order such a thing, he quickly left the room and head forward the gates.

That was when his keen ears caught these fateful words.

"_We should end your misery now you son of a traitor, whoever you are young man."_

And the familiar voice of the Prince crying out,

"NO!"

**~TBC~ O_o**


	9. Elrond

CHAPTER 9

**Thanks for all those who read & reviewed the last chapter! ^_^**

**Sorry if I may have some incorrect terms again -_-"**

**Here is the next part! Please enjoy!**

--------

Legolas watched the long-drawn-out escape of the arrow from the string of the bow. He watched helplessly as it soared toward Aragorn's direction whilst pleading his body to move from its immobile state of shock. He had never loathed an arrow before like he did now and he prayed, even though it was impossible to miss an inert target, for the arrow to simply go astray.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden swirl of the wind and Legolas saw-by some act of mercy by the Valar- how the arrow was momentarily suspended on the air, inches away from the ranger's body, before it snapped into two. His confusion suddenly fell into dawning amazement and awe when he saw a familiar figure standing at the open gates of Imladris. The tall figure stood still for a moment as though enthralling the scene in front of his gates with his eyes unwaveringly fixed at the prone figure on the ground.

The wind shook violently once more.

The three men holding Legolas captive was knocked on the ground. They had felt the danger and they all backed down in fear. Never before had they seen an Elf so enraged with fury in all their lives and certainly not an Elf Lord wielding one of the most powerful rings in Middle-Earth. Thinking that it would be their first and last, they all started to crawl back and split into a run.

That was when the Elf Lord looked up. When he did, Legolas couldn't help gasping.

The Elf Lord's once diplomatic face was contorted with unmistakable rage no Elf in Arda had ever seen since the Last Alliance. His face was twisted into deep aggravation that the Elf Prince was thankful he was not the one provoking the dangerous being. Golden glow was encasing his Elven body and Legolas suddenly understood why he was the Lord of Imladris once again.

There was no mistaking it.

Lord Elrond's wrath was beyond measure.

----

The Elf Lord had not wasted time when he heard the familiar cry of the Elf Prince. He knew too well that only one being in Arda could make the proud Prince of Mirkwood cry out in alarm like that.

And he knew inside him that only the same being could make him fall into despair.

It was as if he challenged the wind itself into reaching the gate for he moved far too quick and swift even to the Elven eyes. What he saw clouded his mind.

He saw a familiar body lying limply on the ground and from the corner of his eyes; Lord Elrond saw something fast threateningly heading for the prone figure. This brought Elrond's father instinct to the forefront, and before he knew it the air around him began to swirl. Trees around began to sway dangerously. The ground shook viciously before the men and dark clouds on the sky began to spin alarmingly. His mighty control of Vilya was put into use when he abruptly stopped the arrow from harming his son and by his anger he snapped the dirty object into two.

He was horrified at the sight of Estel lying as though dead on the earth and could do naught but to let his anger overtake him for the attempted attack. His fears diminished when he felt a possible sign of life, and he quickly looked up at the other beings around him and his son. He did not realize how livid his expression was until he saw the wounded Elf Prince looked at him warily. Giving no heed to the apparent escaping men, Lord Elrond swiftly made his way to Aragorn's side. The _almost_ end of Middle Earth was halted as his anger began to falter and his healer's instincts emerged when he slowly realized the poor condition of his youngest son.

Without much hesitation, he gathered the man into his arm and looked at the Elf prince with a grave expression on his face Legolas would give anything never to see.

"Erestor!" he called out.

Lord Erestor, who had followed his Lord at the gates and who had also witnessed the sudden eruption of the Elf Lord's wrath, came forward and helped the Elf Prince on his feet.

Elrond looked up once again and saw from far distance the hurried approaching party of the Elves from the direction where the men had ran to. Leaving the men on their hands, he hastily moved like he'd never done before and vanished to the open gates.

Legolas trembled.

He had not realized how scared he had become for Aragorn's life until he saw the Elf Lord's protective arms around him. His knees buckled below him, and it took Erestor a moment to steady their position.

"Lean on me, Princeling," he instructed, clasping the Prince's shoulder gently to avoid doing more harm.

"Will Estel be alright?"

"I am not sure, but let us hope for the best," said the advisory, frowning slightly, "You need to be treated immediately as well."

"I don't-" he stammered but the elder Elf knew better.

"Try and oppose me, dear Prince, and I would gladly call King Thranduil and see if he can make Arda dissolve from his wrath as well."

The Elf Prince said no more.

-----

Legolas could not help feeling apprehensive as they entered the Household with the other healers coming to his aid. He had not overlooked the matter that it was _inside_ Imladris where he saw Aragorn died, that it was inside Aragorn's room where he witnessed the falling of his hand. It was in this place that his heart subconsciously warned him from coming in the beginning. But to no avail will he follow the disturbed thought for it will only be also in Imladris where he could see the chance of his friend's survival.

The Healers had him rested on his own room after making sure that his wounds were a threat no more.

To their dismay however, Legolas wouldn't hear their proposal of taking a sleep.

"I will not rest until I hear from Lord Elrond himself that Estel will live!"

He did not mean to sound harsh but the nagging feeling that Estel will no longer be in Middle Earth when he awakens hunted him. It was bad enough that he couldn't bring himself to enter the human's room for fear that his dream would come to pass without feeling guilty. It was not that he cared less- but that his fear to lose his friend was more unbearable than anything.

When they left him alone, his emotion failed him, and he wept.

He wept silently for his cowardice and for the friend he feared of losing.

He wept for his painful chest and the helplessness he felt when Aragorn's life was in danger outside the gates.

And he wept more for the frustration that he could never see his friend again if ever he passed Mandos Hall now or even in the future. Grief overwhelmed him and he wished with all his heart for the Valar to save the friend he treasured more than his life.

Such was his sadness when a shout broke the silence and filled the Elf prince's heart with distress.

"ESTEL!"

It sent him to his feet and he scrambled out of his room despite the pain that he felt.

_Please... not yet... _

He prayed in silent anguish.

**~TBC~ T_T**


	10. In the House of Elrond

CHAPTER 10

**Sorry for the delay- school was kicking in! But here it is- please read and enjoy! ^_^**

**Again- sorry for the mistakes ^^"**

Legolas tried to calm himself as he slowly recognize the voice that had shouted Estel's name; it was only Elladan_._

_Only Elladan!_ He repeated to himself, _Not Lord Elrond_…_which means Estel lives_…

Relief showered down his frail body and the pain that was momentarily forgotten due to adrenaline rush returned twice as painful. The sudden movement he committed brought a wave of dizziness upon his head and he automatically tried to grasp for something to lean on as he was in the middle of running out of the room; unfortunately he was way too far from any available support around and fell on the floor with a thud.

The fall wasn't bad; however, for the weak fellow that Legolas had become, it felt as though Oliphaunts had crashed his bones. He felt as though the air had been knocked out from his chest and he gasped for breath. After mere seconds, he was able to regain control of his breathing and the panic that had risen from his consciousness slowly diminished.

He turned his body over to face the ceiling with his back flat on the floor whilst taking in deep breaths. _How pitiful must I have become! If Aragorn could only see me- _he stopped abruptly at the sudden thought of his friend. The familiar face clouded his visions and his eyes started to brim with tears once again. He laughed silently as he realized he had done nothing for the rest of the night but to cry and abandon the friend he cared, abandon the person who was in need of his presence as he struggles for dear life.

"Aragorn…" he whispered softly, tears sliding down the corners of his eyes and a lump forming on his throat "Aragorn…"

And he couldn't stop the flow of tears that had once again overwhelmed his heart.

_I want to hear your voice! _His heart screamed louder than his voice could ever muster and he felt his chest burned with that desire; the desire so strong Legolas felt he would wither if he did not meet it soon_. I want to see you smile! I want to hear your laughter! I want to see your eyes, mellon nin… I want to see you…_

_Don't go where I can't follow…Aragorn…_

------

Lord Elrond pressed his eyes close as a single track of tear slipped down to his cheek. There was nothing more he could do; he knew it long before that it was only a matter of time before he admitted defeat. He had done everything that he could but in the end one truth remains;

Estel's life was out of his reach.

He observed his youngest son, whom he had taken from the atrocious hands of men that had gotten their way into his domain. His heart had been pounding in anger and he could not remember what he had done back then- his only concern was his son.

He had rushed into work soon after he realized how treacherous the man's condition was; what with a fever and a poison that had already reached most of his vital organs- there was no time to waste. He worked with every ounce of his energy to bring Estel's temperature down- he could not figure out, though, how his son had achieved such high fever when it looked as if somehow, the Elf Prince was able to secure the spreading of the poison. By some means, this temperature was a big fraction for the man's survival and if it didn't leave the weakened body soon, only the Valar knows what shall transpire next, and Lord Elrond never wanted to witness it.

"Estel," he murmured, clasping his son's cold hands, "Come back to the light, hear me Estel… It is not yet your time. You must fight to live; there is nothing more I can do but to guide you, ion nîn, please hear my voice… fight to live, fight for me, Estel…"

The Elf Lord bent down and placed his forehead on the clasped hands and prayed silently to the Valar. He never wanted to witness this day…No… Too much was taken from him already; too much despair it had cost as well… _If Estel dies_…

_Fool_, he berated himself angrily.

"ESTEL!" a cry broke out in the air and Lord Elrond looked up in time to see the door banging open and Elladan making his entry.

"Estel!" he called, sprinting towards the bed looking stricken, "Ada!"

Elrond rose from the chair beside the bed to meet his eldest son,

"How does he fare, ada?" was the quick question of the older twin. Lord Elrond's hesitation spoke a lot of words and Elladan quickly strode toward the bed. He knelt down just beside Aragorn and watched his brother.

"He's pale, ada," he said softly, looking back at his father, "how is he?"

"He may live…"said the Elf Lord, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead, "But the trial is not yet over… so we must wait…"

"Where is Elrohir?" A knot had formed on his stomach when he realized that his other son was not there.

"He came to check in on Legolas," answered Elladan, standing up with his eyes still lingering on his brother, "We felt you ada…"he then said, turning to look at the Elf Lord, "We felt the ground shook, we felt the wind blow and saw the sky darken… And then we saw three men running towards us and we captured them. Erestor had informed us of everything that had happened here and now Glorfindel is with the men."

Elladan did not miss the revulsion that suddenly masked his father's face but it faded moments after when the Elf Lord's eyes caught the figure on the bed.

"He must survive this," he whispered more to himself, "We cannot bear to lose the Hope of All Men… I cannot bear to lose a son."

"And I a brother." said Elladan, clasping his father's shoulder tightly.

The atmosphere was interrupted by the sudden voice of Elrohir from the door way.

"Ada," he called.

Elrohir was not alone for along with him, tightly leaning on his shoulders for support, was Legolas Greenleaf.

Lord Elrond felt a pang of guilt as he realized that he had forgotten to check on the Elf Prince's condition due to his fear for Estel. Legolas was paler than usual and his stance suggests a painful burden; he did not try to conceal his pain and fear and this made Elrond apprehensive. There was always a connection between the Elf Prince and Estel. A connection few people can feel radiating from the two being. Somehow, the Elf Prince was sensing the serious danger his friend was in.

"Legolas," he called, as the Prince and Elrohir entered the room. He inspected the Prince's appearance and had to frown but his words for sternness was replaced by kindness when he saw the tear-streaked cheeks and the tortured blue eyes of the being. "Estel is still with us… do not be frightened."

_I am doubting myself_, thought the Elf Lord crossly.

Legolas hesitated for a moment, afraid to come closer to the bed for his dream was still hunting him; however, his hesitation was forgotten when he finally had a glimpse of the friend he had longed to see. The pale man lay on the bed in oblivion of his surroundings, not even stirring when the Elf Prince sat at the edge of the bed and grasped his hands.

"Forgive me," Legolas whispered, "I did not mean to leave your side… It was my heart that was afraid to come, but my thoughts were always with you. Do wake up… You are frightening me…"

---------

Glorfindel shot another contemptuous look down at the captive men for the fifth time since he had heard of Erestor's report. Once he felt the fury of his Elf Lord, he knew something must've happened to Estel for it was only under such circumstances that his friend would lose control. His theory was confirmed when he saw three men sprinting toward their direction from the gates and did not hesitate into capturing them.

"If something happened to Estel or the Elf Prince I assure you not only will you feel the wrath of Imladris but also of Mirkwood Kingdom!" he spat almost losing his own composure at the thought of the young ones.

"We didn't even touch them." said one of the men whom Glorfindel did not bother to ask for a name.

"Shooting someone was counted for 'not touching' I suppose?" asked the Balrog slayer disdainfully, "Men are hopeless when it comes to treasuring life! The only things that you treasure are those which that could bring pleasure to your stomach!"

There was a mocking huff from one of the men again and Glorfindel was sickened by what he had sensed from the man's thoughts.

"What of that weak man?" asked one gruff voice, "We did him favor- why prolonged his pain if he was to die?"

Glorfindel whipped around dangerously, his eyes blazing with fire.

"He's not weak- he's the most honorable man I have come to love! You scum would never understand what true life means less someone give you their life! I pity you for you will not witness the day of his reigning!"

"Reigning?" muttered one of the men frowning.

Glorfindel pressed his lips close but the damage was done. He knew he had said too much. _Accursed men_, he thought deeply when his ears caught the familiar hooves of horses from the gates. He called one of the elf soldiers around to guard the men and ran towards the direction of the noise. He was not surprised to see King Thranduil disembarking from his horse accompanied by a band of soldiers from Mirkwood.

_And I thought Elrond's wrath was too much…_

**~TBC~**


	11. Lost Heart

**CHAPTER 11**

**Here is the next Chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Begging your pardon for some mistakes ^^"**

"Where's my son?" asked the stern voice of King Thranduil when he saw the Balrog slayer, Glorfindel, coming down from the stone steps of the Household to meet him.

Glorfindel gave him a small bow before replying, "He has been found, _Hir nin_, along with Estel this morning. Both have returned- er- like they usually do- fear not, however, for the Prince's condition has improved and he is already resting in his room."

"In his room…?" repeated the King looking up the Household with a crease on his eyebrows, "How is Estel?" was his next question.

Glorfindel hesitated for a moment before responding quietly,

"Lord Elrond has been attending to his needs."

There was a pause in which the King shot Glorfindel a long hard look before finally saying,

"Bring me to my son."

He swiftly walked passed toward the stone steps, leaving the Balrog slayer to dash after him. As they walked past the guards, King Thranduil halted to stare at the three men, now gagged with a piece of cloth, on the floor. The men returned the King's gaze with awe and the King exchanged a quick word of inquiry toward the advisor. As Glorfindel filled him with information, the King's eyes widened and his fair face twisted into anger. The men shrank cowardly and looked away from the King, afraid that alas they would be cursed; the King however, turned on his heels and strode inside the household with the Balrog slayer bringing up the rear.

_I had no time dealing with cowards_, thought the mighty King impatiently, trying to avert his attention from the filthy men.

"Send them to my Kingdom after everything here," he told Glorfindel.

"Nay, Lord Elrond would not allow it… Neither the Prince's Elladan and Elrohir- I should think they would want to deal with them, _hir nin_," answered Glorfindel steadily, _and I as well_, he thought silently.

King Thranduil grimaced, "I, on the other hand, believed that Elrond already had enough to worry about, nonetheless, I shall speak to him clearly about this."

They swiftly crossed the stairs toward the guess room and King Thranduil opened the double doors hastily, only to find the room empty.

"He must have gone to Estel's room," said Glorfindel at once after a quick scan on the area; he then turned around quickly and left.

The King of Mirkwood stood still on his ground, his eyes fixed at the empty bed. His heart had actually leaped at the sight of the empty bed but he did not lost his composure.

_Easy Thranduil_, he thought crossly, _Legolas should not be in this room to begin with and you know it. Valar knows only death can separate him from Estel's side…_

He drew in a breath and turned on, leaving the empty room to rush up on the adan's room.

_You better live, Estel! Too much is at risk…I cannot lose my son! _

Little did he know of the upcoming event that was bound to change their lives…

--------

_Lord Elrond was sent to another intense work after Aragorn's precarious fit; a moment ago the room was quiet and serene, filled with prayers and hopeful desires, the next moment the ill man had started to shake violently, coughing up blood and catching his breaths as if rob of air supply. It sent a panic stricken Elrond to his feet at once with the twins hovering behind him._

_At the intense sequence of events, Legolas was cast aside, having been the one sitting beside the man when the nonstop fit occurred. The Elf Prince stood hanging, his heart aching at the pained expression of his friend. His mind was blank because of fear; his heart was racing as if something evil was after him … He wanted to help Aragorn but his body wouldn't move…_

_Why Estel…why you…? _

_The world started to get out of focus and Legolas swayed dangerously… He could see Lord Elrond bent over Aragorn in deep concentration while Elladan and Elrohir was holding him down… Aragorn… He could see Aragorn's wide eyes open in fear and torment… could hear the man's cry of pain from his bloody mouth…could feel his desperate attempts to catch breaths… could see the tears sliding down his eyes as if asking for mercy… His raised hand clawing the air, trying to grasp for something to cling on…_

_'I'm here!' Legolas wanted to cry out, 'You're not alone Estel- I will not leave you!'_

_The hand continued to brandish wildly on the air- utterly forgotten by the Peredhil for each one was busy with their own alarming tasks… Legolas knew he needed to take the hand to make his friend aware of his presence… to somehow comfort the lost heart from the wild dream of pain and despair...  
_

_Legolas took his first step and then took his other, little by little he was able to force himself to reach his friend. He was near him, he was upon him…And he raised his hands to reach out the hand of the friend he knew well by heart and grasped it._

_The oblivion on the man's eyes vanished and for the first time Legolas saw the flicker of recognition from the pair of grey orbs. The grey ones locked with the blues and Legolas thought he would cry out in happiness. Aragorn was looking at him!_

_His joy suddenly crashed into dawning horror when the light flickered out from the grey ones and turned into a blank stare. The hand he was holding slowly slipped from his fingers and fall helplessly at the side of the bed. Legolas stared at the unmoving hands and then up to the face of the man he loved..._

… _Aragorn…?_

_"He's not breathing!" cried a voice,  
_

"_No-! NO! NO ESTEL!" said another,  
_

"_NO!"_

"_ESTEL!"_

_Legolas' knees give away and he fell on the floor while trying to push out the despair in each voices he did not recognize...He became still...The pain he felt was overwhelming and he knew it was making his heart numb... wouldn't it be better if his heart would just stop?  
_

_It can't be...  
_

_He knew this must be one of his nightmares and all he have to do to rid of it was to wake up. He immediately thought of waking up; He wanted to wake up! He did not like the nightmare! He did not like the way how Aragorn had looked here! Pale...Ashen...Lifeless! He looked at the pale man before him and berated himself for letting it play on his mind… Surely Aragorn wouldn't be dead! Surely his friend would be alive when he awakens, alive to jest him nonstop and to take him to his every adventures, adventures that somehow would always consist of unexpected turn of events… Surely he would see his friend smile again… surely the man would be alive to wake him if he started screaming his way out of the nightmare; Aragorn would never allow any harm to befall him, be it a dream or nightmare...Aragorn would be there to tell him how prissy he was…surely… surely…_

A tear slid down his cheeks and fell down on his hands and Legolas knew this was no nightmare. He wished then that he was dead. He wished for the Valar to take him and to reunite him with Aragorn…He could not bear the pain brought by mortality… He wanted to fade to nothingness and die…

"Legolas."

A voice softly whispered on his ear. Legolas looked up blankly to see the familiar face of his King,

"Ada…" he murmured but darkness enveloped him and Legolas knew no more...

**~TBC~**


	12. Decisions

CHAPTER 12

**Pardon for mistakes ^^"**

**Here is the next Chapter!**

_Everything was dim and not a single trace of light could be seen. Coldness seems friendly; darkness seems a sanctuary, for the feelings he bore was of sorrow and grievance. He could hear voices summoning him, pleading and praying. But none of them belonged to the one his heart was longing for. None of them was the voice of the friend he would follow till the end. He knew that person will never return; that the voice will be kept from him for all his life of immortality. And so he grasped darkness for the comfort it brings. He has not the heart to keep moving for he knew if he did, he will be lost. More lost than he was now._

"_Legolas."_

_A sudden voice called him, causing the darkness to stir._

"_Legolas."_

_Turbulence was causing his dreamless sleep to crumble. He knew the voice was 'him'._

"_Talk to me…"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I am here…follow my voice…"_

_The voice spoke of assurance and Legolas abide it with ease. The friendly feeling brought by darkness was replaced by warmth and comfort from his new guide and Legolas knew he must follow it. Brightness crashed down his surroundings, revealing a wonderful paradise of green ground and of peaceful ambiance. The Illûvatar's Kingdom, decided the Elf, feeling both light and indifferent. He looked up at the clear blue sky where white clouds move in gradual speed, the birds sang in joy and everything seemed at the right place._

_Except for one._

_A mighty tree stood firm on its ground at the heart of the paradise. Its leaves were green and bright with flowers blossoming on each corner; but it was not this that made the tree peculiar- It was the person in black, seated on the other side of the tree with his back pressed comfortably on the trunk. Legolas could not see his face for he had his back on him but he distinguished the person not long after his eyes fell on him._

_Aragorn._

_He swiftly strode at the point, his excitement getting the best of him. This was the person he was waiting for; this was the man he had looked upon; this was the person he had lost and now he has found. He's here… He has returned._

_It did not take him long to reach the tree and finally he found himself standing on the other side. Fear enthralled his heart that this might have been just a dream but the familiar presence of the man before him consoled his heart. He turned his back and pressed it on the tree; sliding down the ground and sitting back to back with his friend._

"_Aragorn." he murmured contentedly._

"_I am here." said the man's voice._

_Legolas pressed his eyes close and listened to the voice. The presence of his friend stimulated his body that he no longer felt the weakness which had brought about the darkness._

"_You have to wake up." continued the voice._

_The Elf tensed and shot his eyes open at once. So what he feared was right…this was a dream… how? The presence seems so real…_

"_Will I find you when I did?" asked the Elf, afraid of the answer._

"_No."_

"_Then I will stay here."_

"_You must not." said the voice, "You must not sacrifice too much for me. I cannot bear to see you suffer more. Wake up and face the light once again. Do not allow your body to deteriorate, you are an immortal…you are so much more than this, your life is not equal to mine."_

"_Aragorn!" said Legolas strongly; closing his eyes angrily, "I want to stay by your side!"_

"_You had suffered enough on my account… It is time. You have to let me go."_

"_I don't…!" injected Legolas in his light stubbornness._

"_Let me go." repeated the voice and Legolas felt the man rouse close to him and place a warm kiss upon his forehead. "Live Legolas. You must live."_

_And the presence was gone._

_-------------- _

Legolas found himself staring up the ceiling of his familiar bedroom in Imladris, with his hands unconsciously pressed over his forehead. He had awoken from the dream that had somehow felt so real. He was back to the painful world of suffering and longing with nothing but memories of a friend who had gone too far for him to reach. He would have allowed himself to fade into nothingness and leave this world if not for the last wish of his friend from the dream.

_Live Legolas. You must live._

"I'm still foolish enough to follow you after all…" he whispered to himself, sighing deeply. He stirred to sit up slowly, trying to fight off the dizziness that followed.

"And so he awakens." said a familiar voice from the doorway.

Legolas looked up to see Elladan and Elrohir standing together in the doorway. They both seemed pleased to see him but the sadness radiating from their body was enough to make Legolas confirm his fears. He held back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes and pressed a small smile as the twins approached his bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elladan quietly standing beside the bed while Elrohir sat on its the edge.

"Terrible." admitted Legolas truthfully, "And…I've dreamt of Aragorn…"

The twins quickly exchange looks.

"He was asking me to live my life… and then gone…"

"Gone…" repeated Elrohir with an unusual frown on his face. "He's gone."

There was a short silence that followed before Legolas turned up to the twins.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"About two weeks or three." answered Elladan quietly, "You must take something to eat Legolas, three weeks is not something to underestimate, and your body is weak."

"I see…But I would want to see Aragorn's resting place first." decided the Elf Prince indifferently.

The atmosphere around the room changed and Legolas felt the sudden tension of the twins. He could not blame them; he was discomforted of it as well.

"There was none," said Elladan after awhile.

Legolas looked up at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Estel's not buried." said Elrohir now sounding angry.

"Elrohir," warned Elladan, giving his brother one sharp look.

Elrohir caught his gaze and then bit his lip. He abruptly stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the bewildered Legolas and the silent Elladan alone to watch him go.

"What is the matter?" asked Legolas turning to the older twin, deciding that something was amiss his knowledge. "What is it, Elladan? What did you do with Estel's remains?"

"His body was burned to ashes, leaving no trace or marks and alas breaking the last surviving lineage of the Kings." said the quiet voice of King Thranduil from the doorway, appearing suddenly with Lord Elrond.

Legolas' jaw tightened. This was not what he had expected.

"Why?"

"It's a must." said Lord Elrond softly, not moving from the doorway and Legolas felt ashamed for living while Estel did not. King Thranduil came forth and sat on the bed, looking at his son.

"How do you fare, my son?" he asked in concern.

"Do not worry for me," answered Legolas, looking his father straight in the eye while Elladan left with Lord Elrond, giving them their privacy. "I am back like what Aragorn had wanted me to."

The King's eyebrows creased but he did not press his son for detail.

"What do you plan now that Aragorn's gone?"

Legolas remained silent. He had decided to sail not long after he woke up for nothing was here for him now. His friend was gone and he knew the pain of this reality will soon enclose him again and if that ever transpired, he might actually succumb to the darkness of despair and never come back.

"I do not know ada…" he started,

"What does your heart tell you?"

"To the Valinor," said Legolas quietly, "My heart desires for nothing but comfort and Valinor seemed the right place for me."

King Thranduil slowly nodded in agreement and touched his son's shoulder. Legolas looked down his hands, trying to balance his turmoil feelings while remembering Aragorn.

"As you wish."

--------

Far away from the Elven realms, to the North side of Middle Earth, a young _Dunadein_ with black locks stood still, watching the sunset from far away. Halbarad, the second in command of the rangers, stood watching him only a few strides away. It had been sometime since his Captain had stood there watching the sky in quiet contemplation.

It was not that Halbarad wasn't aware of his captain's circumstance; Lord Glorfindel had informed him of everything since their arrival two days ago. However, he could not cast aside the feeling that something was truly wrong with the decision his Captain had made.

"How is he?" asked the Balrog slayer behind Halbarad and the ranger almost jumped up in surprise. He has not yet use as to how Elves could sneak upon so quietly like a passing air.

"He… He's been standing there for as long as i remember…" answered Halbarad candidly, "Not even a stretch of muscle and all…"

"That's what he acquires for this imprudent decision." said Glorfindel grimly, "Deciding to fool the Elf prince about his existence so he could save him another time of misery when his absolute time came… Such a strong headed man."

"It does not mean that he did it for himself all the same," countered Halbarad, with silent admiration toward his Captain, "His will to sacrifice is what I see."

"You see as much as I do, Halbarad, and indeed, Aragorn had shown great concern toward the Prince and among others," agreed Glorfindel, "But something still bothers me about this… Though, Elrond had not said much and it's rare for that to happen… I have no more say to this than he has."

"Why don't we wait and see?" asked Halbarad, looking at the Balrog slayer straight in the eyes.

"There is nothing more to see," said Glorfindel gravely, "Legolas and King Thranduil will leave for Valinor tomorrow morning."

**~TBC~**


	13. His memories

CHAPTER 13

**Hi. I think FF had a problem- anyways- here is the next chapter!**

**Again- begging for my mistakes! ^^"**

**Note: This is Aragorn's...move of story next time!  
**

_It was dark._

_It was painful. _

_All Aragorn could remember that night was the excruciating pain from every part of his body. Everything was out of focus, everything was wrong; his body was tired from moving and even from simply breathing -it almost as if he was being tortured. Everything was agonizing…_

_Then there were voices around. Were they screaming? He had no idea but he knew they were around and they were in a hurry. Did something happen? He has no way of knowing for he himself was lost. He was helpless of whatever might be happening outside his dark world, powerless to help anyone…_

_Pain drowned him both physically and mentally and he sank deeper into despair. His insides burned as if on fire, his limbs tightened as if being crushed, his breath being taken; his mind had become blank and he could think no more…_

_An affectionate feeling suddenly reached him from his oblivion, sending chills down his unconscious state. The feeling was warm but over flowing sadness and fear were with it and Aragorn found himself staring at the bleary blue eyes of his Elven friend._

'_Legolas… you are here…'_

_Darkness took the image of the friend he aspired to see and Aragorn temporarily forgot how it was to breath. The pain had stopped and so was his knowledge of who he was. He could not remember where he was or what he was doing there and he does not care…_

_The pain had stopped._

_-------- _

'_He breaths!' said a distant voice._

_Aragorn felt shaken. He felt cold. He felt tired and he only wanted to sleep. He half opened his eyes but he saw nothing, save dark shapes… _

_-------- _

_The next thing Aragorn knew, somebody was arousing him…a sort of a panic stricken voice…_

"…_wake up! My son needs you! He is fading! Legolas is fading!"_

_Aragorn felt something twist inside his heart and it made him come back to the light. The pleading voice of King Thranduil sent a forewarning on his mind that which he could not neglect._

'_If you do not wake something important to you will be lost'… his mind kept on prodding._

_He cracked his eyes open and pressed it back to focus on his surroundings. He was inside his room, he was not alone._

"_He's awake!"_

"_Low down with your voice, Thranduil,"_

"_My son needs him Elrond!"_

"_We will get to that."_

"_Estel," whispered the familiar voice of one of his brothers, "Estel, how do you fare?"_

_It was not until he saw him that Aragorn recognized Elrohir, sitting beside the bed. The commotion was too loud that he looked pass his brother and saw Elladan, Lord Elrond and an Elf, standing at the foot of his bed, with golden hair he could have mistaken for the one he was searching for. King Thranduil proved to be the replica of Legolas but he was not him. _

"_Estel?" called his father's concerned voice, gently sitting beside the bed._

"_Legolas?" he immediately responded with a frown already forming on his face. He hoped dearly that he was only hearing things from his slumber but the reactions that followed his inquiry proved otherwise and it made him sit up._

_A hand instantly pushed him back, forcing him to lay still._

"_Calm down," said Elrohir quietly, "Stay there-"_

"_I want to see Legolas!" he exclaimed hoarsely, looking at his father directly in the eye. Lord Elrond's gaze did not waver as they looked in to each other; the Elf Lord was much aware of what was best for Aragorn's physical being but nothing was more important than the assurance of a troubled heart and so he allowed him._

"_Have your brothers assist you." he said._

_---------------------------- _

_Legolas lay motionless on his bed when Aragorn had found him and it made the man feel stricken. Elladan was guiding his every step, whilst Elrohir was bringing up the rear._

"_How were his injuries?" he asked softly as he sat beside the bed, touching the Elf's smooth hands. The coldness of the hand didn't come unnoticed as well as the abnormal paleness of his skin. Unusual air of grief had enclosed itself on the Elven body and Aragorn feared Legolas may dissolve into nothingness._

_What had caused this dangerous outcome, Aragorn was eager to find out for he will not waste time to get rid of it even now. No one may harm his friend! Not as long he lives!_

"_He thinks your dead." came King Thranduil's grim voice from the door way. "He had watched you suffer Aragorn; he had watched you die… "_

_Pain was visible from the king's voice but nothing compared to the pain that had struck the man._

_It was his fault then. He was the one who brought this. All along he was always the one bringing sadness upon the people he loved. He was always the one responsible for their pain._

_Someone like him._

_Guilt speared Aragorn's heart. He knew his family would scold him if he confided these thoughts with them, but do they actually know what they bargained for? Caring for a man who may die anytime, do they actually know what they are getting themselves into?_

'_They do,' he thought unnervingly, as he caressed his friend's cold cheeks, 'and they are still willing to risk it.' He looked at his friend tenderly and felt his eyes sting with tears. He knew what it was that he must do._

_Their choice has been made, now it was time for his choice to be put into action._

"_Legolas… my good Legolas…" he whispered, leaning down and touching his forehead with that of his friend._

_-------------------------- _

"_That's absurd!" shouted Elrohir angrily._

_The Elves had gathered inside Lord Elrond's office after days of Aragorn's recovery and with not much improvement on Legolas' part. The air shook at the outburst of the young Peredhil after the man's plan had been revealed._

"_Have you lost your sanity, Estel? You think Legolas deserves this kind of deception?" he continued to drag on. Lord Elrond had heard Aragorn's idea first hand and the frown it brought on his face remained still but he was calm of it nonetheless. King Thranduil was silent on his chair, apparently in deep thoughts; Elladan, Glorfindel and Erestor were beside themselves all having the same opinion; the idea was foolish._

"_I have not lost my mind as of yet, Ro." defended Aragorn, seated across everyone else and looking at his brother straight in the eyes, "This is what I want. This is for the better. Let Legolas think I'm dead. Save him from another time of despair from my departure. He does not deserve this kind of torment."_

"_Do you think he will live after this?" shot Elrohir hotly, his eyes burning with tears filling his eyes. "Have you not realized how miserable he might become, Aragorn? Have you not consider the fact that he might opt to die?"_

"_I will not allow him!" said Aragorn evenly; the sudden use of his real name sent a spark of dismay to his heart but he remained unfazed._

"_Then you have entirely lost your mind for that request is the cruelest one I have ever heard!" cried the younger twin furiously. _

"_Elrohir," said Lord Elrond's forbidding voice._

"_I'm ready to take whatever it is you say as long as I'm sure of his survival!" said Aragorn heatedly,_

"_You don't know what you are saying! LEGOLAS WILL DIE!" shouted Elrohir, adamantly_

"_HE WILL DIE!" cried Aragorn, standing up high that sent Elrohir to a stop. King Thranduil's ears had prickled at the exchange of shouts and he silently cursed these creatures who were bluntly expressing their damned thoughts about his son._

"_He will die …" continued the ranger; his voice shook as he addressed everyone in the room, "But not because of me… Elbereth, I will not allow him to suffer once again for my death. Once is enough…There is still a chance for his survival in the Undying Lands. He might rejoice at the idea of my return today but soon after another thing like this may occur! I do not have the heart to let him endure the same situation! I will not allow it! Why can't you understand?!"_

_Elrohir was breathing heavily as he turned away from his youngest brother; Elladan sauntered near him and clasped his brother's shoulder. It was not like Elrohir to express too much on his account…_

"_You must think this over, Aragorn," came Lord Erestor's deep voice. "This is a dishonesty you are asking us to do."_

"_You do not have to lie," said Aragorn, turning to Erestor hastily, "I will go away."_

"_What the- Elrond!" cried Glorfindel, looking wildly to Elrond, "You cannot allow this man to do what he pleases?!"_

"_And what do you suggest?" asked Elrond, turning a gleaming look toward his advisor, "Lock him in his room? In the dungeon? Even if I could, I wouldn't. Aragorn had made his decision."_

_The lack of support from the Elf Lord himself drained the color of blood from everyone's face; it was as good as saying' yes' to Aragorn's request._

"_However, young man," continued Elrond as his eyes drifted back to his youngest son, "You will only go as far as the Northern borders, to the Ranger's site where you are to be accompanied by Glorfindel. Do you understand me?"_

_Glorfindel pressed his lips closed. Aragorn shot his father a look._

"_I need to be gone not only from Legolas' life but to you as well, ada."_

"_That I cannot allow." said the Elf Lord, his face becoming darker than usual._

_Aragorn looked away for he knew defeat when he see one and it was only Lord Elrond who could make him feel that way._

_Lord Elrond turned to King Thranduil,_

"_You and I will talk."_

_The meeting ended with Elrohir avoiding Aragorn out of the room. The ranger followed him with his eyes, drawing in some breath, when someone tapped his shoulders. It was Elladan._

"_This is some serious thing, Estel," said his older brother quietly, "Legolas will not like it once he found out about the truth."_

"_He won't like it," agreed Aragorn, "And his anger towards me maybe of use… Have him forget me."_

"_You speak something you know not true. Legolas will never forget you."_

"_He must. I do not want him to feel pain."_

"_Estel, we always speak of Legolas' pain… what about yourself?"_

"_Mine does not matter."_

_------------------ _

_A week had gone pass and Legolas showed little improvements. Aragorn had always been beside him, watching and looking after his quiescent friend; whispering his name now and then, but avoiding to further awake him. Lord Elrond had ensured Legolas' safety a day before Aragorn's departure and this, above anything else, eased Aragorn's heart._

_That night, he went over to his friend's room with gentle footsteps not even an Elf could hear. He stood beside the bed, watching the figure quietly, sending him silent prayers when the voice he had not heard for long startled him._

"_Aragorn…"_

_His first thought was his friend was awake, only to be proven wrong when he saw the tightly closed eyes. He knelt down beside the bed and firmly held Legolas' right hand with his own._

"_Legolas…"_

_There was no response._

"_Legolas…Talk to me…"_

_Aragorn's heart leap up when he heard his friend respond, "Where are you?"_

"_I am here…follow my voice…"_

_Legolas stirred and Aragorn suddenly felt that he does not fear to be seen. All his resolved had dissolved to nothingness at the prospect of meeting his friend. He had then realized how badly he wanted to have his friend open his eyes and look at him._

'_No'… he thought, 'Do not turn away now… If you do you, you will never have the courage to run from him again…'_

"_Aragorn..." came the soft voice _

"_I am here." he told Legolas."You have to wake up."_

_He could feel the sudden distressed of the Elf's heart._

"…_Will I find you…when I did…?"_

_Aragorn paused._

"_No." he breathed._

"_Then I will stay here." said the stubborn voice. Aragorn had missed that stubbornness greatly._

"_You must not." he said quietly, "You must not sacrifice too much for me. I cannot bear to see you suffer more. Wake up and face the light once again. Do not allow your body to deteriorate, you are an immortal…you are so much more than this, your life is not equal to mine."_

"_Aragorn!" said Legolas voice half angrily, shifting on the bed uncomfortably "I want to stay by your side!"_

"_You had suffered enough on my account… It is time. You have to let me go."_

"_I don't…!" _

"_Let me go." repeated Aragorn quietly, getting up from his position and placing his warm lips on the Elven forehead. "Live Legolas. You must live."_

_He stood up slowly, his eyes fixed at the friend he will never see ever again._

"_I am sorry for my cause… I know you will not allow me to do this so, but I do not deserve your faithfulness, my friend; I had risked your life too many times. I know it is a mark of our friendship and I am very thankful…but you do not deserve my burden… You never have… "_

_With one last bow, the ranger swiftly left the room, with his cloak swinging on his wake._

And now we find Aragorn with the rangers, waiting dismally for news about his friend. He knew Legolas will sail to Valinor. He knew his father will send for him after the Elf prince is gone. He knew Elrohir was still mad at him and knew King Thranduil will never reveal the truth…

The world will be a darker one without his friend but he must live with it. This is the fate of all mankind.

This is the fate he is most unwilling to share.

"Aragorn…" came the soft voice of Glorfindel from behind and the man looked around to face him. "The ship had already sailed."

It took a moment for the news to sink in.

"I see… _Hannon le_…"

**~TBC~**


	14. Alone

CHAPTER 14

**Thanks for all the reviews!** ^_^

**Pardon my mistakes!**

**Let's continue till the end!**

There was no expression visible on the man's face after the news had reached his ears. He just stared at the Balrog slayer for a moment, his face becoming evidently pale, before giving a short nod and bid of thanks, and finally turning around blindly without a particular way to head to. Glorfindel hesitated to follow the man; he knew Aragorn needed solitude to deal with his feelings but Elrond had advised him to keep a close eye on the man after the news had been delivered. He knew Elrond was right, but would he really be able to comfort the man whose consciousness now rested somewhere else save his body? Should he really be the one to do it? In the end, he could not push himself to follow Aragorn, whose back had slowly sagged all the way to the forest.

"We are to head home later tonight!" the Balrog slayer called instead. The man did not respond but continued his way until his back slowly vanished from their view.

"Should I follow him?" came Halbarad's voice from Glorfindel's side. The Elf did not turn to the ranger but towards the setting sun on the east and a small frown appeared on his face; he finally gave the man a short nod.

---------------

Aragorn ventured towards the forest with no apparent place to go. He continued to walk straight, whilst avoiding the trees that hindered his way. He walked on and on blindly, down and down, unconscious of his green surroundings, and continuing the steps deep in the forest ground with no intention of stopping.

At last after what seemed to be longer than an hour, the view of green around vanished and he found himself standing to a river bank whose water flows in tranquility. The stream was pitch black and Aragorn suddenly wondered if it was deep, that was when he saw the moonlight hanging on the other side of the bank- the reflection of the moon from the darkened sky and he realized that it was not the depths of the river that made it seem deep, but the darkness that had taken over Middle Earth.

The ranger sighed as he bent down; he knelt on the ground and reached for some water to wash his face. The water was icy cold and the man gladly splashed it on his face. He closed his eyes for a moment, his hearing acute at the small sounds around him. After a moment he opened his eyes and stared back at his reflection. What he saw was a pair of grey eyes looking up at him accusingly. He pulled back abruptly and sat on the ground, looking into a space. For a moment he forgot everything but the reality shook him once he remembered.

Legolas is gone.

Aragorn gave a small smile that did not reach his eyes.

_He's gone_.

The Elven companion he had known so well had finally gone to a place no man has ever set a foot into. The fair friend he had entrusted with his life is finally out of his reach- to a place he deserves. Legolas Greenleaf, his sworn brother, his sworn friend, his sworn protector, the Elf he would never see again until his dying moment, the Elf who right at this moment, he had longed to see…

And whose fault was it?

_It is my own_, the ranger admitted, _it is my being a mortal and nothing more_.

Aragorn shook his head gently; long ago he had wondered why he had to be a mortal- why can't he be like his family? He had tried so long to be an elf- strived hard! His light footsteps, swift movements, battle skills- but there is one thing he could not be that only an Elf was ever born- being immortal.

He felt a pang of pity for himself. It was him who had sent his own friend away- lying about his existence and all- he was the one who proposed the plan- will he regret it now?

The tingly feeling inside him started to raise again- the feeling that nudges him to pond over if what he did was right. He knew letting go was the right choice- but deep inside him- why did it feel so wrong?

"Pathetic," he murmured, crawling towards the river bank and plopping his head downward the water with a splash.

_Stop that Aragorn, you'll freeze to death!_

With a jerk, Aragorn pulled his head out of the water, his heart pummeling on his chest at the familiar voice he heard. He looked around wildly expecting to see the blue eyed friend, but none was there with him except darkness. With a sinking feeling, Aragorn realized that he heard the voice inside his head.

"Aye…and you haunt me now…" he whispered quietly, standing up and wiping his face, "I should know better."

With one last shake of his head, Aragorn stood up and decided to make his way back toward the campsite.

The way was dark but Aragorn knew his way back. He does not know, however the things which blocked his way and no sooner he found himself tumbling downwards the ground from an uprooted tree.

_Are you ok?_

The ranger hissed and pulled himself from the ground, pushing away the voice he had often heard whenever he tumbles. He did not dust himself but continued his way, trying hard to avoid tripping.

_You cannot see in the dark, thus you must trust and follow me, mellon nin. _

Aragorn draw a breath and walked a bit faster this time- Valar! The voice haunts him!

_Be careful on your way! _

"Stop it!" Aragorn cried, running faster as though this action could keep the voice off. He did not know why the voice haunted him- all he knew was that if he heard that voice again and did not see his friend close by- that he will go mad because of loneliness.

In his haste, Aragorn had failed to see the forbidding presence of yellow eyes, lingering around the dark forest, following him swift from his right side. The creature stealthily followed him from the river bank and had gone excited when his prey started to run.

_Something is around, Aragorn- stay beside me!_

Aragorn gave out a roar of outrage at the same time as the creature hurled from his right and pawned him on the ground. For a moment, the man was unaware of what had befallen him as he hit the ground with a body numbing crash- only to realize then that something big and heavy with a slit yellow eyes, furry body and foul smell was upon him.

A warg.

The creature snarled and bit its prey excitedly on the shoulder- Aragorn felt its bare teeth piercing down his limb; he gave out a shout and tried to push the creature away with the little amount of energy from his body. He managed to kick the beast at last, making it drop his numb shoulder; he rolled on the other side swiftly jumping to his defensive stance and looking at the foul creature warily from the dark. It had occurred to him that he had to fight the creature with both hands for he had left his sword at the camp. It dawned on him also that no Elf will fight it with him, that he was alone this time. The reality of his loneliness in each and every fight starting from now on pieced the man's heart. The situation raised Aragorn's longing for his friend and he pushed back the sudden feeling of letting the creature to devour him.

"My luck hasn't run out even without you, Elfling." he muttered as the creature jumped high swiftly above him. Gritting his teeth, Aragorn waited for the blow to come- when it did he was surprised at the pain it brought. They rolled on the ground with the creature barely missing his head and the man struggled hard to breath. He felt himself overpowered by the creature and he was defeated to the ground with the wrag's paw clawing down his chest. He stifled a cry and tried to push off the creature again but failed.

That was the time when the man thought that all hopes were gone and only one thing was left to him. He knew he would not come- knew that it was impossible- but still he hoped…

With a loud cry, Aragorn drained his lungs as he shouted,

"LEGOLAS!"

He was pawned on the ground again but was surprised when the warg gave out a cry and was thrown off in the opposite side instead.

Breathing heavily, Aragorn pushed his body up, staring at the dead creature, with a long arrow protruding on its chest; slowly, he looked to where the arrow had come from. It was clear that someone was standing there beside a large tree, a tall glowing creature whose hair was visibly long and who was holding a bow on his hands. An Elf. A light of hope ignited from the ranger's heart. _It can't be…?_

Behind the Elf, however, someone moved out and ran near him, a man he knew and was crying out his name,

"Aragorn, are you alright?"

"Ha...Halbarad?" the ranger muttered, trying to revert his eyes on his second in command.

Halbarad saw the bleeding shoulder and chest of his Captain and attended to it immediately with his swift hands. Aragorn could hear him mutter curses but he gave it no heed, his attention was back at the Elf who was approaching them. Deep inside him, he knew it was not _him_ but his heart was adamant to believe. He knew it was somebody else but the hopes that had dramatically gone up were unbearable and he wished dearly it was the Elf he longed to see. His disappointment was clear when Glorfindel finally revealed himself from the dark. The Balrog slayer gave Aragorn a knowing look, and raising the bow from his hand, he said,

"I knew you would mistake me for him… I am sorry."

Aragorn did not reply but stared at the Elf with unwavering gaze. He was struck; he did not know what to feel. His heart was being crushed into pieces- that he knew…aside from that nothing could describe his pain more.

Silence filled their ears and it was the Elf's dejected voice that had broke it,

"Estel...do not cry…"

That was when Aragorn had noticed the silent shed of tears from his eyes, flowing down his cheeks down to his neck; he blinked, trying to wipe away the sign of his regret and bowed his head. He wanted to conceal it but his shoulders gave away and started to shake; muffled sound of unshed cry came out from his sealed lips.

Halbarad placed a comforting hand on the man's unwounded shoulder. He knew how much his Captain loved his friend.

Glorfindel was torn to pieces as he saw the broken man in front of him. He had felt all the kind of pain in the world and this was above all- the most painful. He wanted to reach the man, whom he knew so well since the very day of his arrival on the House of Elrond.

_Elrond_. The sudden thought of his own friend made the Balrog slayer draw in some breaths…

_Elrond, I am glad you are not here to witness this…_

Gathering the strength he had used to defeat a balrog, or even possibly more, Glorfindel knelt down the ground and whispered softly on Aragorn's ears,

"Come… it is time to go home…"

**~TBC~**

**We will see the end soon! Please be patient! Thank you for reading! ^_^**


	15. Conspiracy

**CHAPTER 15**

_**I'm sorry for the committed mistakes that evaded my eyes -_-"**__**  
**__**Please enjoy reading!**_

**------------------------ **

Lord Elrond stood at the foyer of his household, waiting for the arrival of his youngest son and the Balrog slayer from the Northern woods. He has been waiting there since the rise of the sun even though he knew they would not come until midday. He waited with a serious frown on his face and the people around him knew how anxious he was of this meeting. It had been days since he last saw a glimpse of his youngest son and back then, what he saw last was the wild determination on the young man's eyes to be away, away from the Elf Prince, and even away from him.

Lord Elrond still remembered the night when Aragorn revealed to him his most audacious plan. It was- and still- the most unbelievable decision the man has come up with so far and the Elf Lord was tempted to point this out when he saw the strong 'will' enveloping Aragorn's decision. Truth be told, he felt scared. Fear grasped his heart when he felt the man's desire to run away. He feared Aragorn was slipping out of his fingers and he knew restraining him would only make the man more determined to go; and so he did nothing to stop the man when he revealed it to everyone else. He did not support Aragorn no matter how it seemed(Erestor and Glorfindel were constantly pointing this out) but he was cautious not to give Aragorn a reason to slip out of his life, not when the man was ready to give up everything.

Pulling himself out of his stupor, the Elf Lord caught the sound of running horses drawing near and he shifted his eyes expectedly on the gate. For a moment, it was as if he was staring into a space but not long after the ground started to shake and two horses came forth bearing the man and the Elf he was waiting for.

Elrond saw Glorfindel slid out of his horse first with swiftness of a proud Elf as he came out to meet them.

"_Mae govannen, hir nin,_" bowed Glorfindel, giving Elrond a meaningful look and Elrond quickly averted his eyes to the man still on his horse. What he saw first was the bandaged arm tied around the ranger's neck, and then another white bandage hidden inside his body that most likely covered his chest; the Elf Lord frowned.

"I suppose this means an explanation?" he managed to say firmly with the edge of curtness visible on his voice as he addressed the man and the balrog slayer. Aragorn smiled politely and slid down his own horse.

"This is nothing, ada, just mere scratches from a friendly feline."

The Elf lord arched one of his eyebrows and turned to Glorfindel who merely shook his head. This sent a spark of worry to Elrond but he let it pass by with a sigh.

"Come." He told them quietly, "Both of you must be tired from the long journey."

"Where are my brothers?" asked Aragorn, who did not fail to notice the absence of the twin Peredhil. He was use of having both his brothers waiting for his arrival whenever he left for the ranger's camp or go hunting with Legolas. It was not that he expects Elrohir to greet him yet- but Elladan? Their absence brought another chunk of lost in the man's heart.

"They are currently away, Estel." answered the Elf Lord gently as he watched his son closely, "They will not be back for sometime."

Aragorn wanted to ask where his brothers had gone but merely sighed in the end.

They walked around the quiet house with Elrond leading the way until they reach the Hall of Fire where Erestor waited for them patiently. Aragorn seated himself across the fireplace; he let his back rest on the comfortable chair, closing his eyes in the process. He knew his father and his advisories were talking silently about him but he did not listen. He felt tired and felt a need to sleep. Everything was going too fast for him and he cannot cope with it. With Legolas gone and his twin brothers avoiding him, everything was different. He felt his eyes sting but no tears came and he felt glad. At last, there were no tears to shed...The fire reflected from the fireplace danced on his eyes and for a moment, he felt light headed. Darkness claimed him at last and Aragorn fell asleep.

-----------------

"…you must wake up and eat, my son."

Aragorn was roused by the familiar scent of his father and his soothing voice. He opened his eyes to see his father standing beside him.

"Come now, Estel," said his father in a gentle voice, "Your dinner awaits you."

Aragorn chuckled and attempted to stretch his arms when the Elf Lord's light touch on his wounded shoulder stopped him. He gazed up the Elf Lord who shook his head.

"You don't want to do that, surely?"

"Aye," smiled the ranger, sitting up straight.

Elrond watched as Aragorn collected himself from his slumber. An hour ago, Glorfindel had told him of the incident involving the man's injury and every detail of what had transpired pained his heart. He wished he had been there to comfort him but he cannot leave his household. He knew there were things that must be done in its place. He thanked the Valar silently that Glorfindel was able to come at the right time to save this precious being in front of him.

Aragorn stood up, rubbing his nape with his uninjured hand and followed his father who led him to the dining room.

As they walked silently, Aragorn's troubled feeling swelled up inside him.

"Is Elrohir still mad at me?"

The Elf Lord gave him a look before saying quietly.

"He is not. Do not worry."

"Then why aren't they here waiting for…" his voice trailed off and Aragorn felt a pang of guilt. His last days with his brothers were full of wishes that he was far away from everyone else. He made them feel as if he did not need them, that he will ran away, only to be so wrong. He wanted his friend beside him, he wanted his brothers to be with him- how can he be such a fool to think he could live without them as long as they are safe?

This dawned realization silenced the man and he spoke no more. Lord Elrond noticed the halt of Aragorn's words but did not press him and silently lead the way to the dining hall where Glorfindel and Erestor waited.

----------------------

The ranger proceeded on to his bedroom after dinner, contemplating still on how his stubbornness had affected his life greatly. In the process of trying to save Legolas, he did not see how it affected those around him.

_Fool._

He called himself nonstop as if this would lessen the pain but it did not. He walked slowly along the dark hall when a sudden thought filled his mind. He turned to his left that led the way to the room of the Elf Prince. Upon walking, Aragorn found himself excited. What if Legolas was still there? What if he did not really leave? Hopes flared up inside the man's heart and he ran.

He was in front of the Prince's door after long strides, and catching his breath, his hand flew on the doorknob. Bracing himself he turned the door open.

It was empty.

Aragorn smiled for the false hope he kept on trapping himself, the event at the forest constantly reminded him of this. He would never learn, he wished he won't. He stepped in to the room with his eyes taking in everything his eyes could see. From the bed that looked as if it hadn't been touch for weeks, from the chair that was beside it, to the tables and the drapes of the canopy of the bed... The closed windows and the cold feeling the room emits…

He sat on the bed, touching the bed covers comfortably and lay on it still. Within moments, he was a sleep.

Lord Elrond had checked Aragorn's bedroom but did not find him there. Without second thought, the Elf Lord knew where Estel must be and he swiftly made his way toward the Elf Prince's former room.

He found the man there asleep under the covers. Elrond watched him for a while, rooted on his spot. The absence of loud breathing made the Elf Lord wonder for a while and he spoke out pointedly.

"I do not know what else to do with you, Estel…"

His words were soft. Silence followed his statement for a while before the man under the covers responded,

"You may throw me out if you want… But I will return here unless you tell me you do not want me…"

Elrond sighed and sat on the bed, watching the bundle of cover shift.

"Ada?" came the ranger's voice again, "Did… did Legolas say anything before he left?"

Elrond paused. The inquiry seemed childish and it made the Elf Lord smile. He was glad his Estel was willing to risk asking, even though it sounded discomfited. Aragorn will always be his little one.

"Yes."

There was a pause.

"What did he say?"

"He said," breathed the Elf Lord silently, reminiscing the Elf Prince's last words in his house, "He said that you will always have his heart wherever you may go and that if the Valar allowed the two of you meet somewhere else that he will never let go of your hand ever again…"

Silence filled the whole room for a while, and then muffled sound came from the covers. It was a sound torn between laughter and a cry and Elrond stroked the part of the cover where he knew Estel's head would be.

"Hush…" he soothed, tempted to embrace the man.

"… I will not let go of his hand as well…" came the silent reply.

The Elf Lord nodded and the darkened room turned much gloomier than ever.

------------

Days passed and Aragorn did not fail to sleep inside Legolas' room. It was his excuse that he was most comfortable inside the bedroom and that it felt as if Legolas was there soothing him but the Elf Lord knew it means much more than being comfortable. Aragorn was subconsciously waiting for the Elf Prince to comeback. He wished he could soothe his son but he did not want his own plan to fail.

While Estel was distracted by the thoughts of his brothers and his friend, Elrond seize the opportunity for his own plan to take place. He had sent Erestor to do his bidding days ago and the advisory was not reluctant to follow. Glorfindel, who had become aware of the plan the day he and Aragorn returned, was torn between awe and disbelief; his mind still hanging back at the conversation he had with his two friends that night…

"_Legolas and Thranduil remains in Middle Earth." spoke Elrond quietly._

_Shock pierced the Balrog slayer's heart._

"_How- how was that possible?" he cried out, disbelieving._

"_I had a talk with Thranduil the night Aragorn revealed his plans to all of you." answered the Elf Lord, pacing in the room._

"_Wha- what?" bellowed the Balrog slayer with a frown on his face._

"_Keep your voice down!" hissed Erestor with a stern expression._

"_I had instructed Thranduil to take Legolas back to Mirkwood," continued the Elf Lord, "He knew Legolas will never be the same even if they sail to Valinor and so he allowed my plan to transpire. They had exposed the truth to the Elf Prince long after their arrival there."_

"_How... Elbereth…" whispered Glorfindel, shaking his head, when a sudden thought hit him, "You sent the twins with them so they could look after the Prince- to control him if ever he decided to storm back here and look for Estel!?"_

"_My sons are the only beings capable of doing so." admitted Elrond quietly._

_Glorfindel felt his knees gave way and he sat on the chair behind him with his hands shooting up his face; the conspiracy was too much for him to take._

_Elrond watched his friend with a smile._

"_Glorfindel, mellon nin, it would rejoice my heart to see them together after this trial… I am certain, after this, both will cherish the other more than they ever did in their life. Such bond is something to look forward to, don't you agree?"_

_Glorfindel heaved a sigh and looked up at the Elves looking at him, even Erestor was half smiling._

"_Yes… you are right, Elrond. But what are the chances that the Elf Prince will not add any injury to Estel in their reunion…?"_

_Elrond blinked. Erestor rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath,_

"_The skepticism of the old…"_

"_I have no other way of finding that out take for granted that I am a seer." answered Elrond darkly._

After the short revelation, Glorfindel bid a farewell to Erestor, who had found himself on his way to Mirkwood.

----------------------------

Mirkwood was filled with the serene and silent atmosphere of peace that enveloped every tree in its surrounding when a sudden shout rang through the whole Kingdom.

Legolas was with the twins outside the garden, silently watching them spar. He knew they were watching him still, even amidst the clash. This made him smile for they were like strict guard dogs ready to bark if he did any gesture of running away. The smile faded when he remembered the reason why they were with him. The truth about Aragorn's death was revealed a day after they had arrived on his kingdom. Back then he was expecting his father and himself to be back in Mirkwood to arrange important matters before they sail to the West. He was amused however, when the twins injected to come with them, explaining that they want to be with him in his last days. He was grateful for the gesture but later found out, as he realized it silently, that their true purpose was to accompany him after the truth has been revealed.

_"Aragorn's alive."_

_Legolas felt a sudden wave of dizziness passed by his head, "...what...?"_

_And they filled him with everything that had happened in his sleep._

_It took a long time for Legolas to grasp the information and when at last it did- he was demanding to know where Aragorn was._

_"You cannot look for him, Elbereth you should not even find him!" came Elrohir's stricken voice. "He was very serious of letting you go, Legolas! If he saw you chances are he will run away!"_

_"But why would he run from me?" asked the confused Elf Prince._

_"He is very desperate." came Elladan's voice, "A desperate man will risk anything, you must understand."_

_This, above everything else, calmed the Elf's screaming heart._

_A desperate man. He knew well what it means._

And so allowing himself to wait for news, Legolas became very patient until the shout that rang through the Kingdom made him tense.

"He is here! Lord Erestor is here!"

He did not even look at the twins when he sprang up to his feet and sprinted toward the entrance hall. He saw Lord Erestor appear behind the double doors of the entrance hall and quickly made his way to him with one word upon his lips.

"Aragorn?"

The advisory was not surprise to see the Elf Prince at once and knew he had been waiting for his arrival. The twins came shortly behind Legolas, and waited for the elder Elf to answer.

"He is back at Imladris." he informed them.

Elladan and Elrohir watched the Elf Prince who nodded and hastily made his way up to his room to get ready.

"How is he?" he heard Elladan ask and Legolas halted for answer.

"He had a little misfortune at the ranger's camp," answered Erestor quietly, and Legolas snapped his attention back at the advisory. The twins was already bombarding him with questions and the Prince did not feel the need to ask for anything.

"How is he-?"

"Is he alright?"

"What happened?"

"Calm down- he is fine! It was a warg he had met at the forest when he was alone-"

"What is he doing alone in a forest?" exclaimed Elrohir who could not help to feel worry for his brother.

"Apparently, it was the time when he found out about the ship sailing to the West."

Legolas draw in a breath. The twins looked at each other and without further ado they all moved swiftly to get ready for their journey back home.

Erestor watched the young ones and had to sigh. All his life he had never experienced the things these young elflings were all having. He never knew something like this could even happen- let alone have the two most powerful Elves in Middle Earth to plan it all. With all the excitement, he felt he was a decade younger and it made him smile for a while.

King Thranduil witnessed the small smile appearing at the advisory's lips when he came out in one of the hallways. Erestor saw him and gave a small bow.

"I take it, everything was going as Elrond had seen?" he asked lightly as he approached Erestor.

"Most likely, it is." agreed Erestor as he stood side by side with the King. King Thranduil nodded quietly before saying,

"Tell Elrond it was never easy to hold my son here for those days. Elves were never aware of the time here in Arda, but as I experienced it, the days after I left Imladris were the longest ones I ever had."

Erestor gave a small grin and bowed silently.

"Yes. I will make sure Lord Elrond gets the message."

**~TBC~**

**Final Chapter next time! **

**Thank you very much for reading! ^_^**


	16. We Meet Again

**CHAPTER 16**

_**The Last and Final Chapter! Thank you**__** everyone for bearing with me until now! It was fun writing this in a nick of time before everything else! Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Please forgive my wrong terms for the last time- English is not really my first language as all of you may have noticed!**_

_**Well then- please read on and give me what you think of it! For all the best! See you around! ^_^**_

_*****************  
**_

"It will rain."

Four Elves travelling alongside each other in their respective horses, glanced up at the soft but firm voice of the Elf Prince. They had come from Mirkwood Kingdom and been on the journey for days and heading back to Rivendell in which three of the companions reside. Elladan, Elrohir and Erestor were all quietly riding their horses when the Elf Prince spoke aloud as he looked up at the sky. Upon hearing this announcement, the three Elves gaze up. The sun had shone so brightly that morning but there was no sign of it now, instead everything looked grey and the billow of the cool breeze started to warn their senses.

"We must quicken our pace, the rain will hinder our way." said Lord Erestor, looking at his companions with a frown.

"That's what I wanted to hear," said Elrohir quietly, "I want to see Estel soon."

Legolas' heart leap at the mention of the name and his grip on the reign of his horse tightened. It seemed only that last week he believed his friend had disappeared from his life. He believed he would never see him again only to be proven wrong after the unexpected revelation of the unknown plans: Aragorn was alive and was running away from him because of mortality. It was clear to the Elf why his human best friend did such an act and it was because of him; things could have been more out of hand if he had sailed to Valinor whilst oblivious of this matter. He silently thanked his father and Lord Elrond for their wise action and thanked the Valar for giving him his friend back. He wished he were with Aragorn right now. The terror and grief he felt for the notion that he was alone was now being experience by Aragorn and the Elf could not bear to think that his friend was living until now with the knowledge that he was gone. It was unbearable for him- what for his human friend?

"We must, indeed, hurry." whispered Legolas, urging his horse to move faster, "Please…"

The three Elves around exchanged look and silently agreed to hurry. The faithful horses felt their master's tension and each speed up their tread.

It took them another couple of hours to reach Rivendell and by then the sky was darker than they had last seen it. The clouds had formed circles treacherously and a rumble of thunder was heard along the valley. The sky was completely dark and after a while, the slow drips of rain that had seemed so innocent had grown in size and speed, until finally a steady torrent as the clouds above released their burden. Drops of heavy rain were already washing them when they reach the safe borders of Imladris, completely drenched in cold rain. They entered the gate with their horses splashing the pool of water from the ground and Glorfindel came out of the Household to meet them along with the other Helpers.

"What is with this climate?" shouted Elrohir, who was dripping wet from head to foot, as he and the other three Elves jumped off their horses to hurry inside the shriveled House.

"You caught a bad weather!" said Glorfindel looking around them all in relief.

"As if it's not obvious enough." muttered Erestor, reaching for a dry towel one of the helpers around was giving them, "Not a very friendly atmosphere for a reunion."

At this, every body looked at the Elf Prince who was staring ahead fixedly at the Elf Lord who was now approaching them from the staircase.

"Ada," greeted Elladan who was now, like the rest, wrapped in warm fabrics.

Lord Elrond smiled as he approach them, frowning slightly when he saw their drenched state. Erestor gave a slight bow, "_Mae Govannen_,"

"Estel?" came the strong voice of the Elf Prince and Elrond fondly looked at the Prince.

"He is upstairs in his room." he answered, motioning at the stairs, "He does not have any inkling that you are here now in our doorstep Legolas. Do not scare him to death." he added with a smile.

Legolas draw in a breath then run up the stairs without another word. Everyone watched him go; Glorfindel give out a large sigh and he rubbed his temples. Erestor smirked at him and Glorfindel rolled his eyes indifferently.

"I would like to see this heartwarming reunion," said Erestor, throwing the Balrog slayer a nasty look, "But I suppose some things are to be kept private."

"Ada, how is Estel?" asked Elladan as he and his brother came forth to embrace their father, "We've heard he had another mishap at the ranger's camp?"

"How are his injuries?" piped Elrohir at once, "Erestor said not to worry but-"

"His injuries had healed already," confirmed Elrond, looking at his sons with raised eyebrows, "Worry not about Estel, he will be all right- now I would like the rest of you to go and dry yourselves immediately. You may not be subjected in catching colds but your sight bothers me, not to mention your cold embraces."

The twins exchange looks of mirth, before nodding. They made to move but were halted by the impending hurried footsteps from the stairs. They all looked up to see Legolas, breathing hard and completely out of composure as he nearly cried, "Aragorn's not here!"

All the Elves gaped at the Prince and Lord Elrond sauntered toward Legolas with tension forming on his fair face.

"That cannot be…" he started inaudibly, then his next words rang around the house, "Search the House!" His shout was followed by clasp of thunder outside and every being inside the House ran in every direction to look.

They searched every part of the Household from the very inside of the Kitchen to the very grounds of the garden: there was no sign of Aragorn.

Lord Elrond closed his eyes as every Elf reported that no sign of the ranger was found. Elladan and Elrohir where last to come in the Hall of Fire and they have seen no sign of their brother as well.

"That Estel, cannot keep his feet in one place!" exclaimed Elrohir angrily and worriedly, "Especially now that we have returned!"

"He doesn't have any idea that we have returned." reasoned Elladan quietly.

"But why would he run at this weather?" came Erestor's dismal voice as he looked around the Hall of Fire.

"He must have gone restless…" answered Glorfindel with a grimace, "He had not moved out of the mansion from eversince we have returned and stayed in the Elf Prince's room…"

Lord Elrond pressed his eyes close and shifted on his seat, he rested one elbow on an arm of the bench and rubbed his right temple with two fingers.

"Wherever he is, he must not be in danger!" said Elrohir fretfully, and at this, every one looked at him as if he had just said a taboo. Elrohir bit his lip and looked around, with a frown.

"Where is Legolas?"

Lord Elrond's eyes shot open as he looked around him. The Elf Prince was not present in the hall. His jaws tightening, the Elf Lord looked at the window, which was shattering from the blows of the wind and the strong splash of the rain. Lightning clasped in the sky followed by rumble of thunder and Elrond closed his eyes tightly once again.

"They are outside…," he whispered darkly.

---------

Legolas did not care if he was soaked wet, he did not care if his hair was soggy, all he cared about was running into the wilderness where he thought his friend would be. He was not affected by the weather but he knew his friend would be and this worried him. He wanted to see Aragorn but once again the human had evaded him.

"You…impossible human…" he muttered under his breath as he quickened his pace. There was another clasp of lightning but the Elf Prince was not shaken. He can go by the weather but not his friend- that is why he needed to find him.

_Where are you? Why do you run? Why do you always have to run?_

The ominous color of the sky, the threatening clouds racing across heavens swirling and colliding in vast humid pile-up, the change in wind direction every now and then and the distant sound of thunder that seemed threatening to the Elven ears build up his resolve to find his human friend. He searched around the dark trees, whilst talking to them in whisper, trying to get help from the trees as he went on. They spoke to him softly and informed him that a human has been there- this rose Legolas' hope and he continued to move on to where the trees were guiding him.

He pictured Aragorn walking around in this weather and this made his heart recoil. He sped up in his pursuit, hoping to see the friend who was running away from him. What made the man go, he had no idea, but he was aching to find out.

He was guided on and in his hurry, the Ef did not recognize the familiar way. It was a while before he saw it and it did not come as a surprise to the Elf when he came out of the woods and faced the familiar view of the rampant river before him and the cave just opposite it.

This was the place where everything started.

The Elf looked around as he took steps toward the water. He realized it was too dangerous to cross and there was no sign of Aragorn around. The idea of Aragorn drowning crossed the Elf's mind and it increased his resolved to find his friend. The rain was not helping; it kept on showering the Elf with coldness and despair that the Elf was tempted to dive in the water more. Lightning hit the sky once again and it was all what Legolas needed as he shouted at the top of his lungs-

"ARAGORN!"

The cave remained still and silent though the vast weather did not. The Elf bit his lip as he shouted once more the name of the person he was looking for.

"ARAGORN!"

There were no movements for a while and the Elf became worried that he was looking at the wrong place when something stirred from inside the cave. Legolas held his breath as the slow silhouette of a person started to come out and the pale features of Aragorn moved to face the storm.

Legolas heart skipped a beat as he frantically shouted the name once again,

"ARAGORN!"

Aragorn, who was daze from his cold sleep inside the cave, was shaken at the familiar voice calling out his name. He had been weary of loneliness from Legolas' room; he could not keep it up and he ran to where his feet would bring him. He had fallen asleep inside the cave even before the rain started pouring when he was awakened by a call; he thought his friend was haunting him again by calling out his name from the noisy surroundings. He went up to inspect his environment when he caught a glimpse of the Elf right across him and it made him stumble on the ground.

"Legolas?" he whispered, afraid of his own hoarse voice. He became oblivious of the bad weather as he come out of the cave and looked at his fair friend just across the river. Rain washed over him but he did not care as he stood broad along the rain staring at the Elf.

Legolas watched Aragorn stumble toward the raging river, and looked at him fixedly. He feared the man might fall over the water and he immediately shout out-

"Aragorn! Do not move too much near the water! It's dangerous!"

Aragorn became deaf to all sounds but that of his heart. His heart was pummeling inside him, jumping, and running- beating him out of breath. He wanted to cry out. He wanted to run to his friend and clasp him to his arms. If this were a dream, he does not want to wake up. Aragorn knew if this were another illusion created by his mind, he would want to hold in it, to grasp it. He does not care what else may happen…

He could see the Elf giving out gestures but his fear that this reappearance might disappear any moment clouded him that all he wanted to do was to look at him, to absorb his friend's appearance. Far too long…too many mistakes… too many choices has been made… All these things had damage his soul, all he wanted to do was for everything to return to its right place. He wished he could right his mistakes…

Legolas knew Aragorn could not hear him and he hissed a curse. The man seemed confound and Legolas was worried for the man. The Elf looked down the intense water and knew there was no way anyone could cross it- it was far too dangerous. The wind and rain were not helping- it was blowing hard against their faces it was hard to focus. Legolas looked at the bank for any way that he could cross when a sudden movement on the opposite bank caught his attention back. With horror realization, he saw Aragorn making his way down the water.

"ARAGORN!" he cried frantically, "GO BACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The man did not respond but fought his way on the water- Legolas watched breathlessly as the man challenged the water and fought for his balance but he was consumed by the water quick.

"NO!" the Elf cried, forgetting about everything and jumping swiftly into the water with a splash. It was a difficult fight for the Elf and the man. Their heads would resurface every now and then as the strong current flashed them down the river. Legolas saw Aragorn and grudgingly tried to get to him but the current was strong he missed so many times. He managed to grab the man's collar and pulled him close to him with strength he knew only adrenaline could bring. He tightly clutched onto the man until he saw a steep rock in the middle of the river. Focusing his mind, the Elf turned his body and the man before him and intentionally hit his back on the rock with a thud, sparing the man from hurt.

"Aragorn!" he sputtered some water he drank, as he hold on to the rock and the man "Arag-Aragorn!"

Aragorn's inside burned every time water entered his nostrils. He fought off hard to resurface when he felt strong hands pulling him and heard his friend's voice. He shot his eyes open and saw the furious waves of the water trying to claim his body. He jerked but a firm arm was around him and was holding him still.

"Do not move too much, Aragorn, I have you."

"Legolas- how the-?" started the man, his surprise suddenly crashing to horror as he realized their position. "What are you doing here?" he slightly demanded.

Legolas, in spite their predicament, rolled his eyes and answered, "If this does not look familiar to you then let me brag about it- I am here to save your life!"

"But- but you were- Val-nor!" the man cried as water splashed all over his face, trying to drown him still.

Legolas kept a firm grip on the man's body and on to the rock as he felt it slowly slipping out of his grip.

"Your- plan did not work- I remain here in Middle Earth- you!" the Elf answered back, his arms numb from the cold and weight of his friend, "And- you were suppose- dead!"

Aragorn made to answer but he was once again drowned by the water and Legolas strained his hold on him.

"Let's not talk about this –here-" the Elf suggested, feeling his hand slipping off the man's body, "Why- why did you have to- get in to the water- you crazy fool!"

Their next exchange of words was brought to an end when they felt the rumbling of water ahead. They both looked up and saw- to their horror- a large wave of water heading their way.

"The water from the mountains come!" shouted Legolas, "Do not let go of my hand, Aragorn!"

Aragorn need not telling twice, he maneuvered and clung on to the Elf's arm as they felt the blow hitting their solid bodies, throwing them both off the strong current.

Aragorn felt the water throwing him from left to right. He had his eyes closed but his grip on the one next to him was tight.

_I will not let go of this hands ever again…never…_

In the middle of the nature's rampage, Aragorn had remembered his conversation with his father on Legolas' room…

"_What did he say?"_

"_He said that you will always have his heart wherever you may go and that if the Valar allowed the two of you meet somewhere else, that he will never let go of your hand ever again…"_

"… _I will not let go of his hand as well…"_

Strong wave continued to blew them apart; tearing them as if this was its mighty task. The grey sky continued to unload its heavy burden on Middle Earth that not even the shelter from the trees could help…

Thunder rumbled overhead, a jagged bolt of lightning struck and the sky cracked in two; rain washed down the dirty road; it hissed, and gushed, and muttered and it downpour swept dead leaves away into the abyss… The raging river was a tempest and no sign of body was ever seen…

----------------

Aragorn had a bad headache and this groped him awake. He made a mental note to tell his father as he reached for his warm covers when his hands felt the hard solid ground. With a surprise jerk of his eyes, he first saw the dirty earth. Extending the reach of his eyes around him, he saw weeds and leaves and the pool of waters around. Frowning, he pushed his body up and felt its excruciating pain. With a hiss and a moan, he tried to recall what happened to him as he looked up at sky; dawn upon him. Narrowing his eyes, he remembered the vast rain, the raging river, and the strong grip of a being on his hands… His eyes widened as he remembered Legolas and he wildly looked around, afraid that it might have been another dream. From a distance, he could see a body lying on the ground and the man did hesitate to reach him. He saw the familiar form of his friend and immediately gathered him to his arms. The Elf was unconscious but to the ranger's delight- he was breathing.

"Legolas!" he called, gently tapping the pale face, "Legolas! Wake up!"

There was a soft moan from the Elf, and Aragorn draw out a breath he did not realize he was holding. Legolas' eyes cracked open and it took him moments to focus on his surroundings. His body tensed for a while but when he saw Aragorn holding him, he slowly relaxed and pressed his eyes back close. Aragorn saw the gesture and he quickly asked,

"Are you hurt?"

Legolas peered at his friend's worried face and had to smile. Some things do not change.

"I am well." he answered, sitting up and looking around him. His surrounding was the clear proof of the heavy rain that had passed. They were on a riverbank to an unknown place and the water on their foot was miraculously calm. More miraculously, they were alive.

Aragorn watched the Elf and relaxed. Be it his wish was granted that he was with his dear friend again or some other force had kept them together. Legolas felt the man's gaze and he willingly met his eyes.

Silence filled them and nobody spoke for a long while. Streak of the rising sun started to clear the sky and this became the signal for the two friends to speak. Aragorn had filled his eyes with the appearance of his friend and the fact that he could touch him eased his heart.

"It is you…" Aragorn half whispered, "You are here…you came…how?"

Legolas nodded with a smile and he reminisced the part where his father revealed to him the truth. Aragorn was surprise at this turn of events but was glad it happened and promised himself to thank his father- who seemed to know him so well. Legolas smiled again, then after a long wait, his smile turned into a serious look.

"Forgive me, Aragorn." Legolas said solemnly that made the man's eyes widen, "Forgive me for my weakness."

"What are you asking forgiveness for?" the man demanded confusedly, "I should be the one asking for your forgiveness- I was the one who lied to you!"

Legolas shook his head and looked at his friend's grey eyes.

"If it not be for my weakness you wouldn't have think it necessary to lie. If it not were for my weakness, you wouldn't have seen what may come to me after you die and feel guilty for my cause. No Aragorn, I had my faults too. Forgive me for not being strong enough, and making you feel responsible. Forgive me."

He slightly bowed his head and Aragorn immediately stopped him.

"Why do you ask for forgiveness, mellon nin? I do not blame you- I will never do that! Glad I am that you are here, still beside me! What is there to forgive! It was my crime to our friendship that should not be forgiven! I ran away- can't you see?"

"I will not blame you." said Legolas firmly, "We have both suffered enough, Aragorn… I do not want it to happen again."

He gripped Aragorn's shoulder tightly and looked him in the eyes as he said strongly, while his heart recall all the pain they both had gone though,

"You must remember, you- you insufferable man! Valinor may be a suitable place for me- but not without you! Mellon nin, Valinor is only a place for the hearts content and my heart does not long for the peace it brings! I long for your company more than anything does. Do not turn me away again. I beg you, no."

Aragorn shook his head, remembering the loneliness and the empty space the absence of his friend brought to his heart-

"Never again…."

They looked into each other with understanding and the new strong bond that hold them together. The sun materialize up to the now clear sky, showering lights to all its reach and giving a light and peaceful harmony to the hearts of the two friend who now, after a long journey, ended together once again.

Their joy for the reunion was put into an end when Legolas looked around and raised his eyebrows.

"Where are we?"

Aragorn looked around too and frowned.

"Somewhere…far…"

Silence filled them again and both looked into each other from head to foot. After a long while both said in unison of agreement.

"You look terrible."

Aragorn gave a sigh of relief and embraced his friend whilst saying,

"I am glad you are still here… You cannot imagine the horror I have gone through thinking that you are gone…"

"I do, believe me." answered Legolas, tapping Aragorn's back lightly. They broke apart and helped each other to stand up and felt the cold breeze of the morning air blowing against their damp bodies. The friendly and warm sun made Legolas' heart light and rejoiced at the brightness it brought on to his heart as they walked.

"Aye, as they always say…after the storm come the calm… A bright day will follow and it will wash away all the misery the darkness has brought…"

Aragorn, who was walking side by side with his friend raised his eyes and looked at the sun too, nodded in agreement.

"I do now that the sun can bring light to the heart but it is not what brought light back to mine."

Legolas chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on, we have to dry ourselves else we would catch cold."

The two friends walked on without realizing where they were heading but cherishing the moments given to them to spend. They have not travelled long when they heard horses whining near by and a party of Elves come into view from the trees. Aragorn and Legolas halted in surprise as they saw Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir and a few Elven warriors emerge from the trees with a relief expression visible on their faces as they slid off their horses.

"Ah…" breathed Elrond as he saw the two beings standing rooted on their spot. "And so we have all meet."

"Ada!" shouted Aragorn, running forward his father's and looking fondly at his father. Legolas followed him swiftly with a curious glance to everyone.

Lord Elrond gave Aragorn a stern look and said,

"I have told you many times to never run away and still you did."

Aragorn stopped grinning and turned a serious face as he bowed his head.

"Forgive me…"

Legolas looked from Elrond to Aragorn and stepped in,

"It was not his fault, _hir nin_!"

Lord Elrond turned raise eyebrows to the Elf Prince,

"And you? Running away on your own without a word?"

Legolas fell silent and bowed his head. Elladan and Elrohir were pressing their chuckle while Glorfindel was smirking. The two young beings did not notice this as they both have their heads bowed.

Lord Elrond's expression softened and he looked lovingly at the two beings that had constantly brought joy and tenseness to his life. He was glad they had found them thanks to Vilya, who had made him feel the rush of water bringing through the current the two beings his heart was looking for. He gazed at their wet and dirty tunic, to their slight gashes, ripped tunics, and then sighed in relief once again for there does not seem any serious injury though their journey to reach this place seemed interesting.

"You have learned your lessons well…"

Aragorn and Legolas shot their heads up to him and Elrond gave them a gentle nod and a smile. The Elf Lord shook his head then and pulled Aragorn into a warm embrace while giving the Elf Prince a tender smile. Aragorn gripped him back as the reassuring present of his father made his heart more joyful. He caught Elrohir's eyes from behind and Elrohir gave him a reassuring smile, which lightened his heart.

"It is time to go home." announced the Elf Lord as he gently pushed Aragorn away. Aragorn and Legolas knew that the 'home' they were heading now was not the empty hall their hearts had gone accustomed days ago but the warm and loving home filled with the people they love, which their hearts had almost lost before and now was found.

They rode their horses like everyone else, with warm clothing given to them but nothing was warmer than the feeling on their hearts and the flow of happiness and satisfaction Aragorn and Legolas felt was shared to everyone.

** END**


End file.
